


Only Seventeen

by jeonsweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Klance au, Lance is protective, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Shiro is a proud brother, Sleepy Kisses, Some Swearing, angsty klance, cute boyfriends being cute, don't worry i'm gonna make it more angsty, eventual angst, eventually becomes more open and flirty, fluffy fluff, fluffy klance, graphic kissing scenes, i love my boys so much ohmygod, it's kinda sexual but at the same time it's not, keith starts off as a blushing mess, klance fluff, klance high school au, klangst, lance is a bit of an idiot, lance is a flirtatious boy, lots and lots of kissing, nuzzling, pretty adorable, soft kisses too, supportive friends, there will be a lots of kissing, they both love each other aLOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsweet/pseuds/jeonsweet
Summary: Klance highschool AU!!⠀⠀⠀Keith; a loner.⠀⠀⠀He never really considered himself that important or anything thatsignificant to anyone he knew except his father/ brother-like friend, Shiro.⠀⠀⠀As Shiro soon discovers that Keith needs to make his own decisions and sends him off tohigh school at 17, Keith also realises that an adorable ray of sunshine named Lanceis the perfect boy for him.





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fan fiction (i've made many), but it's my first on ao3, so hopefully you enjoy??  
> I put effort into this lmao :,)  
> Also I really enjoy writing ahem-
> 
> ALSO, I'll be using she/her pronouns on Pidge for the sake of this fic, I know people have different opinions on her gender but thats what I use.
> 
> But enjoy!!

Keith grunted and turned his head which was facing the window of the car. He didn't want to meet new people. He didn't want to learn new things. He was craving the feeling of just laying in bed and having no contact with anyone whatsoever.

"You know, when I went to school, I felt the exact same, and I-"

"But Shiro!" Keith cut him off. "I've never been to school. This is completely different."

Shiro was like an older brother to Keith, and sometimes Keith would even mistake Shiro as his brother. He always cared for him and made sure he was doing well. It was the main reason he wanted to stay, really.

Shiro sighed as he shifted his arms on the steering wheel, letting out a small chuckle.

"Keith, you're seventeen. You'll be fine."

Keith narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Shiro.

"Exactly! Why are you sending me to school at this age? It'll be over and done with before you even know it." Keith muttered that last bit and continued glaring out the window with his arms crossed.

Shiro looked over at the angry dark haired boy and shot a smile. One of the proudest smiles Keith had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned in to get a better view of Shiro's face.

"W-what?" Keith asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Shiro's smile only got wider whilst Keith spoke and moved his arm to mess up Keith's hair in a playful sort of way. He had taken care of Keith for almost his whole life and was eventually tearing up just knowing he was starting school.

"You're starting school, Keith! I'm just so proud of you, y'know?" Shiro squealed and watched Keith try to hide his smile.

"It's not that big of a deal, Jesus Shiro," He said and hid his face by turning back to look out the window once more. Keith didn't want to admit it, but the more Shiro acted this way influenced him to hide in the car and never come out until he was driven back home.

"Well," Shiro sighed and stopped the car, "we're here!"

Keith swore we felt something in his chest drop when he felt Shiro hit the brakes of the car. His head shot up from his seat and took a moment to take in the fact that this was his school now. This was where he'd have to go five times a week.

Trembling, he turned his head over to Shiro with eyes that were begging not to let him out.

"Yeah, no," Shiro muttered and reached over to open Keith's side of the door. "Come on! Out you get now."

Keith glared at Shiro in disbelief as he stood outside and looked at him through the glass.

"Don't worry, you'll be given a timetable and everything!" Shiro called, loud enough for Keith to here. "I believe in you!"

And with one eye roll, the dark haired boy turned his head and went up the stairs.

———————————————————————————————————

Keith shivered and huddled himself together in the office as the lady at the front spoke to him.

"Kogane, right? K-O-G-A-N-E?"

Keith nodded. "Yes. Kogane."

Keith wasn't oblivious to the fact that most people had trouble with his surname. If anything, he was sort of used to it. He watched the woman flick through the drawers and find a sheet of paper and put it on the desk in front of him. Finally, she grabbed a small note book and put the sheet inside.

"This right here is your timetable. Do not lose it." The woman's voice was cold and serious and Keith shuddered each time a word had come out of her mouth. Shaking, he took the book and walked out with a small thank you. I mean, there was literally a map of the school in the book, so it couldn't have been that hard. Right?

"...English." Keith squinted his eyes in disappointment and made his way over to the correct room number, his hand hovering over the door knob.

_Wait, what if it's the wrong room number? What if I'm in the wrong class? What if I trip on the way in and everyone laughs and-_

"You must be Keith," a man looked down at Keith and smiled, "I'm Mr. Hart. Come in." He casually moved to the side of the doorway to give Keith enough room to walk in and watched him find a seat. He looked around the classroom uncomfortably and saw no one he knew, creating knots in his stomach. He hated this. Every second.

"Hey," Keith turned his head slowly to see a girl with short-ish hair and circular glasses, wearing a large green sweater. "I'm Pidge. You're welcome to sit with me and Hunk here, if you wish." She pointed to a tall and rather muscular boy next to her with dark hair and he gave a small smile with a wave.

Keith was rather startled due to the fact he never made new friends and sat down with them awkwardly, shuffling over. "I'm Ke-"

"Keith. We know you," Pidge reacted as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Hunk who was nodding. "Yeah, not trying to sound creepy or anything, but we know all about the new students. Me and Pidge are basically the nerds of this entire class."

Keith's eyes beamed in surprise which made both his eyebrows raise, and took a few looks at his new friends. "I...I never knew," he replied. It was nice to have a few rather smart friends. Actually, it was nice having friends in general.

"Well, you do now! The more you know," Hunk replied and smirked at Pidge who began to chuckle. Keith smiled and let the two discuss their task as he looked around the room, investigating the people in his sight. 

Some laughter was heard in the corner of the classroom, but it didn't sound like an ordinary laughter. It was a beaming, happy sort of chuckle that made Keith's entire face light up. He automatically started to search for where the sound was coming from and almost gasped when he saw the boy's face, mouth dangling wide open.

He had dark brown hair that was short and the darkest but prettiest blue eyes Keith had seen, with tan brown skin that shone beneath the light above them. But his smile was what got Keith going — it was beaming and made of sunshine.

Oh my god, Keith had to stop staring until someone noticed how lovestruck he was. But he couldn't, so he tried his best to just take quick glances. A lot.

But that was until the boy finally noticed Keith's creepy staring and made eye contact with him.

_Shit._

"Ah!" The dark haired boy quickly turned his red face away and hid it behind Hunk, trying to control himself by taking deep breaths. Oh no oh no oh no oh no-

"Woah, Keith, buddy. You okay?" Hunk asked with a fair bit of concern in his voice. "Yes, yes..I'm good," Keith slowly got up but didn't dare look at his nameless crush again, although he was willing to. "Just..Got startled."

Pidge leaned in and smirked at her new friend happily. "And by what?" Keith looked over at his friend and scanned her face, rolling his eyes and letting out a small sigh. "No one."

Keith soon realised what he had said and his face once again turned red. "Wait-"

"Someone got you startled!?" Pidge grinned and let out another giggle. "Oh my god, Keith!" She squeaked and squashed her cheeks with her hands. Hunk followed and did the same. They both leaned in and looked at Keith, waiting for him to continue

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Keith wasn't the best liar and definitely wasn't at this point in time, because each word that came out of his mouth resulted into his face turning more pink than before.

"C'mon, Keeeeith," Hunk whined and eyed Pidge who had their hands together.

Keith frowned and tried to cover his blushing face with his bangs, although it didn't really help and only made him look even more foolish. He had almost no idea what to do in this situation. Looking over at the boy once more Keith tried to figure out if he should tell them, but it was too late once Pidge realised what Keith was looking at.

"Lance!" she gasped and let out a chuckle. "It's him, isn't it!?"

The boy's head shot up and turned around to examine the three students at the desk looking over at him, slightly confused. Keith immediately spun his head around and looked at the floor beneath him in embarrassment.

"Great, just great," he muttered sarcastically and covered his face. "Now he's gonna think I'm a complete loser."

Keith felt a hand pat his back and saw Hunk closing his eyes. "There there, Keith, let it all out big boy," he croaked dramatically while trying to contain himself.

"Hunk," Pidge slapped his arm off Keith's back and shook her head, "quit it. Keith is fine, he ju-"

Pidge stopped speaking and looked up from the desks to see Lance, the boy Keith couldn't stop staring at, standing right in front of them. Her face lit up and turned to Keith who was still staring at the ground and covering his face, not realising he was literally right there. It was a few seconds until Pidge realised what she had to do.

"Keith," she whisper shouted and nudged his back, watching his face slowly rise up. Keith's eyes widened in shock and suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he stared onto the boy's face.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around," he said and smiled, reaching out his hand for Keith to shake. Keith sat there in awe as he was still trying to comprehend the situation his was in at that moment. He slowly reached out his trembling hand to touch Lance's, trying to contain the pink on his face. His skin was smooth and warm, and Keith wished he could hold it all day.

"I'm Lance McClain," he beamed, "and you are?"

"K-keith Kogane," he murmured and tried his best to give the nicest smile he could. Their hands finally released and Keith felt a bit disappointed when it had to flop back down on the cold desk. 

"See you around then, Keith!" he cheered and shuffled back to his desk, giving the best finger guns he could. Keith chuckled at that and looked away as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. The temperature had suddenly got so high and Keith automatically knew why.

"Hey, nice job Keith," Pidge winked and nudged Keith once more to see another shade of pink cover his cheeks. "Yeah," Hunk added, "proud of you man!"

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled at how supportive his friends had been to him. "You know what," he started and looked at them,

"Maybe this high school thing won't be so bad after all."


	2. A Wish Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this chapter nice and fluffy!! It won't stay like that for long though.. also y'all I don't speak spanish,  
> tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it.
> 
> ALSO SHIRO KEEPS AUTO-CORRECTING TO SHIRT FFFFF (ಥ_ಥ)

Stepping into the car with his bag in his arms, Keith had a pleasant grin on his face which he couldn't get rid of. The day had went the complete opposite from what Keith expected.

But that was a good thing.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith but kept a smile on his face. "I'm guessing today was good?"

Shiro's voice had snapped Keith out of his daydream and turned to meet Shiro's gaze. "Oh yeah, yeah, it was good," he replied as he adjusted his seatbelt.

No, it was better than good. But Keith wouldn't admit that.

Getting to even think about the fact Keith got to hold Lance's hand that day made his face blush and his heart race while he clenched tighter onto his arms. Lance's long and smooth fingers just felt so nice grabbing onto Keith's. _God,_ he wasn't sure what to feel anymore due to the fact he couldn't stop thinking about him. Lance.

"And why was it good?" Shiro had asked after a long silence. Keith put his focus on Shiro and looked for a reply.

"I, um.. I made new friends?"

Shiro's lips turned into a large smile and he reached out his hand to pat Keith on the back. "That's so good! What are their names?" he asked, all his attention on Keith.

"Pidge, Hunk and... Lance," his eyes turned to the corner of his seat and felt a shade of pink fly across his face. He once again tried to cover it with his hair and a large grin spread his lips. This was insane, was he ever gonna just stop thinking about Lance for one minute at least?

"I'm so proud, y'know? I'm trying to figure out if I'm like your brother or your dad!" Shiro chuckled and smiled at the dark haired boy next to him.

Keith nodded in response. "Yeah."

* * * * *

It was Keith's second day of high school and he was more hyped than ever.

Yeah, it was pretty wild how much someone can change your mood. He looked out the window of the car and prepared his bag to step out and say his goodbye's to Shiro.

"Bye, Shiro," Keith waved and watched Shiro wave back as he drove off into the distance.

As his feet met the stairs he dragged himself up and walked towards another set of stairs to reach his locker. There was still quite a lot of time until the bell would ring for everyone's next classes, so Keith decided he would check his messages and see if Pidge or Hunk had said anything new or important.

Keith was lucky enough to get their number, he would have someone to text now.

\----------

**Messages:**

**Pidge: keith, still thinking about laaaance?**

**Pidge: ;)**

**Keith: no?**

**Hunk: it's ok keith, we were kidding**

**Keith: yea, good**

**Hunk: you can think about him later tonight...**

**Pidge: lmaooo**

**Keith: wow.**

\----------

Yeah, it was nothing new. The two probably hadn't replied because they were in the library studying and having better things to do other than Keith, the loner.

No no, he wasn't a loner. He had his two friends, Pidge and Hunk, his brother like friend Shiro, and his crush, Lance.

And they made him feel like he was everything.

* * * * *

"Morning, students. As most of you should know, we have another assessment that we'll be starting today and I'll be explaining the task in a minute."

Mr. Hart scuffled over towards his laptop and watched the project reflect what was on his computer to the big screen. He shuffled over again to the front.

"This task is fairly simple, so I won't be explaining too much. Instead, I'll just be handing the task papers to you and you can read extra information on there." He eyed his desk and looked back at the class.

"You'll need to pair up with one other student and together create a long poem which needs to include near the end what emotions they express and what atmosphere it presents. But most importantly; you'll need to present it."

The class groaned in annoyance. Keith was frightened about going up in front of everyone and even saying one word. It gave him some serious anxiety.

Mr. Hart ignored the grunts the students created and continued.

"Just pair up with someone, take the task sheet and get moving. It has all the information you need. You'll have two weeks to work on it, and I expect most of it done in your own time."

Keith turned his head to see if either Pidge or Hunk would want to join him, but both shook their heads and looked at Keith with hurting eyes.

"Sorry Keith, but me and Hunk knew about this task ages ago and already planned to be together," Pidge said and gave him wistful eyes. Hunk nodded. "Yeah, sorry Keith."

Keith shrugged and smiled at his friends. He understood what they meant and didn't take it personally at all, but he was not looking forward to pairing up with some stranger. He looked around and stood up on his trembling legs to search for someone else who wanted to pair up with the loner of the class.

He felt a finger tap his back and turned around to meet Lance again, face to face. Keith looked up at him in surprise and waited for him to continue.

"Keith!" Lance let his blue eyes meet Keith's indigo one's, "do you have a partner?" he smiled.

Keith shook his head and slowly and looked towards the ground. "No..do you?" he asked and hoped that Lance would say no and allow them to be together.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you!" Lance chuckled. Keith's face lit up with a grin as he watched Lance's smile widen, sending more butterflies into his stomach. Ask if he wanted Keith to be his partner? Of course! That was the weirdest question anyone has asked.

"Sure, hah," Keith squirmed and brushed away his hair.

Okay, was this really happening? Keith couldn't believe it.

"Perfect!" Lance reached for Keith's arm and brought him over to his desk as he tried to contain the look of happiness on his face. Lance's warm hands were once again onto Keith and the only way to stop his large grin of happiness was to cover it with his hand. As he sat down next to his crush, he looked over to see Pidge and Hunk with their thumbs up and smiling. Keith smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"I know you're really smart, Keith," Lance smirked and focused his eyes on Keith's, "so do you wanna talk about your ideas first?"

Each time Lance would do that thing, that thing where he would deeply stare into Keith's eyes and just want to focus on Lance. He would get so caught up on staring at how beautiful he was that he stutters and forgets what he's saying.

"S-smart?" Keith felt another shade of pink rush over him. "Pfft, I dunno, Lance.."

"What do you mean?" Lance replied, a slight bit confused. "You're pretty cool to me."

Keith gave his crush a flustered face and tried to stop the grin that was widening each second. Lance's voice, his complements, his eyes, his everything. It was too much to handle. Why would he even be saying those things to Keith? 

"Thanks, no one's really..No one's really said those things to me," Keith stammered and shot a smile as his eyes looked back up at Lance. "Only Shiro."

Lance leaned in and had his hands on the desk, wanting to hear more. "Really? Who's Shiro?" he questioned and looked at Keith to show he was paying attention.

"He's, uh, he's an older brother," Keith replied and didn't dare go on with the rest of what happened. Yeah, _like_ an older brother. He didn't feel like feeling sad all over again. Lance's eyes widened in surprise but was still confused on how not many people would say such kind things to Keith.

"That's disappointing. You deserve so much more love, but I'm sure Shiro is the best brother to you, yeah?" Lance smiled as he spoke to Keith. He nodded and blushed again as Lance got closer. "Yeah, he is."

Lance and Keith enjoyed their time together so much that they had hardly got anything done, still having a blank page. Once the bell had went, they realised their lack of work and looked at each other in worry.

"I'm so so sorr-"

"Don't be! I was considering you coming over to my place this afternoon and working on it with me?" Lance asked and got up from his seat. Keith had never nodded so quickly. He had always wanted this and instead of him asking, it was the boy of his dreams.

"Okay, meet you at the cafeteria after school then, Keith!" Lance backed away with his finger guns once again and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Keith as a blushing mess like usual.

* * * * *

**Messages:**

**Keith: hey i'm gonna be at a friends house for the whole afternoon working on our assignment so don't worry about picking me up**

**Shiro: sure but how are you getting home?**

**Keith: my friend can drive me home.**

\----------

"Hey, Kogane," Keith felt a voice next to his ear and turned to see his bubbly crush with a smirking expression on his face.

"McClain," Keith replied and tried to compose the best smirk he could. It obviously worked, because Lance looked back with a flustered face and covered it with his adorable laugh. It always made Keith smile.

"So, you thought of any ideas for our assessment?" Lance asked as the two walked down the hill of their school and towards the car parks. Keith bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Hasn't been the best day for ideas, Lance," he replied. Lance kept his smile and brushed his shoulder across Keith, looking for a reaction.

"That's alright, we have the rest of the afternoon together anyways."

_Together._

Every time Lance mentioned that word, Keith felt a crowd of butterflies enter his stomach once again. He felt two emotions that afternoon; nervousness and happiness. He was happy he was with Lance, but at the same time he didn't want to stuff anything up.

"You alright?" Lance checked with a bit of worry in his voice. They were standing next to a small vehicle and Keith assumed it was Lance's.

"I-I'm fine," Keith answered and crossed his arms. "Is this yours?"

Lance looked at Keith and gave another of his cocky smirks. "Yup, sure is! Pretty sweet, right?" The car looked brand new as if Lance had only bought it recently, and it's dark blue colour shone in front of them. Keith raised both his eyebrows and looked back at Lance.

"It suits you," Keith laughed and opened the door.

Both boys sat at the front of the car and Lance turned to Keith to see if he was comfortable with all of this. He wanted to impress him and show Keith he was someone important.

"Is it new?" Keith asked as he investigated the gears and lights. Lance nodded and grinned again. "Sure is! I'm so lucky to have such a giving family, I can't wait for you to meet them."

Keith's eyes widened and he looked at Lance as if he'd seen a ghost. That nervous side of Keith had grown five times bigger. He wasn't the best at first impressions, and he didn't want Lance's family thinking he was some sort of creep.

"Hey," Lance rested his hand on Keith's and his face immediately shot up to look at Lance. "You seem worried."

Keith was in shock at how well Lance knew him. They had only known each other for what? Two days? And he already knew how nervous Keith had been feeling. Yeah, Keith was positive he loved this boy.

Keith nodded. "Yeah...How'd you know?" he murmured.

"Well," Lance started, "I have siblings at home who are quiet like you. You know, not shy, but introverted. And whenever they're nervous I can just tell by the looks on their face."

Lance gave a crooked smile and reached out his hand, letting his long fingers shift the black strands of hair that was covering Keith's watery eyes. Keith was willing to do the same, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to cup Lance's chin, lean in and kiss him.

_But he couldn't._

"C'mon," Lance said as he leaned back and shoved the keys in the car. "Let's get us home."

* * * * *

"We're home!" Lance called whilst he dropped his and Keith's bag to the side of the entrance.

"We're?"

A girls voice echoed down the kitchen hall and she walked through the door, moving towards Lance and Keith until she was close to a meter away from them. She had slightly darker hair than Lance's, long and curly as well. However her eyes were extremely similar to his. Even their height was similar.

"Ohh, you've brought a friend," she observed and smiled.

"Yeah, Keith, meet my older sister, Lola," Lance beamed and looked at both of them sweetly. Lola took out her hand for Keith to shake. Holy shit, even their smiles were quite similar. Keith realised that if he wanted to make a good first impression, he had to actually say something.

"Uh, thanks for letting me stay?" Keith mumbled as he made a small smile.

"De nada, Keith," Lola replied and shook Keith's hand lightly, then turned around to the kitchen and turned on the jug. "You boys tell me if you need anything."

Keith turned around to his crush with a confused expression. He obviously had no idea what 'de nada' meant or any Spanish words.

"De nada means _you're welcome_ in Spanish, Keith," Lance chuckled, literally reading Keith's mind. Keith's face turned around again and his raised eyebrows lowered to it's normal height. 

"Ohh, right," Keith nodded and tried to cover his slightly embarrassed face. Yeah, that wasn't the best first impression. Not like Keith had ever made a good first impression, anyway. Lance yanked Keith by the arm and guided him to his room, shoving their books on the desk.

"You know, we have the whole afternoon! We can just relax for a bit," Lance suggested and plopped down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him and gestured Keith to join him. Keith smiled and exhaled as soon as he hit the bed.

"That wasn't too bad, right?" Lance said and leaned in to see Keith's face.

Keith looked back and started to feel a hurting feeling in his gut. He bit his lip in worry and finally said what has been on his mind for most of the day.

"Lance," he began and looked him in the eye. "Did you choose to be my partner...Only because you felt bad for me? For the loner in the class who hasn't got many friends and-"

"Keith."

Keith shifted his eyes from the ground to see Lance's, his eyebrows narrowed and hurt. Almost like he was trying to prove to Keith this whole time that he was something special to him. He looked down to see Lance's fingers reach over and intertwine with Keith's on his lap. Both boys blushed but didn't dare look away.

"I'm partnered with you because you're someone who makes me want to be the best person I can be. You're interesting, mysterious, and working with you just feels like such an honour."

Keith's eyes were wide and glistening in excitement and surprise. He never thought such words would come out of Lance's mouth and would be directed to him.

"Serious?" Keith murmured and smiled. Lance nodded.

"Definitely."

Keith shuffled even closer to Lance and tucked his head into his shoulder. His black hair brushed the side of Lance's cheek, sending shivers down his spine and pink across his face.

"Thank you, Lance," Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder. Although he couldn't really see it, Keith was smiling, and he had never been more happy in his life. And he was not moving his face until his grin had completely disappeared.

* * * * *

After four hours of studying and talking about Lance's family and it's Cuban background, Keith joined the McClain family for dinner.

He was a slight bit nervous, but not as severe as before. Hardly, actually. Not after what Lance said. Instead, he was willing to give everything his best and try to impress his family. Not something he usually did. Only someone he truly loved could make him do that.

"Hello, Lance! Who's this?" a woman came up to the two teens with a large smile.

"Mamá, this is a friend I've met recently. His name is Keith," Lance introduced and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. He looked at him with an encouraging smile.

"Hi," Keith spoke and waved slightly, using his other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

The woman's smile widened and she shook Keith's hand gently. "Hello, Keith. You can call me Josefa," she replied. Keith looked back at Lance with a grin, then back at Josefa. "Nice to meet you," he responded.

Everyone sat at the table, all eating their food. Lola, Josefa and two younger kids named Lucas and Emma walked over, stuffing their food in their mouth. They were Lance's nephews and Lola's children, however Lola's husband was out with the family's father.

"Sorry Papá couldn't make it here again, kids," Lola apologised to the two children, passing their drinks. Keith figured it would have been difficult for them and that there were many other family members not joining them that night.

And that Lance missed them severely.

\----------

**Messages:**

**Shiro: Keith when are you coming home?? it's been ages**

**Keith: sorry. only a little longer.**

**Shiro: alright then.**

**Shiro: Keith it's been long enough, where are you?**

**Shiro: Keith??? Hello?**

\----------

Keith glanced over at the clock next to Lance.

_8:30pm._

"Hey Keith, I should really be driving you home soon," Lance suggested with a worried expression. Not like he wanted Keith to go, but it was for his own good. Keith was his stubborn self and shook his head.

"No no, uh...Shiro said I could stay overnight," Keith lied and covered it up with a grin. "If that's okay with your family though." Lance smiled and nodded his head quickly.

"Of course! But, you should really take a shower or at least change your clothes."

Keith looked around him and realised that he couldn't really go to sleep in his pool of sweat that he was currently swimming in. Besides, you're supposed to shower before sleeping. Keith looked back at Lance and shrugged.

"I've got nothing."

An idea hit Lance's head and he raced over to his closet to observe any clothes that would fit Keith, or even make him look super cute. Not that he wasn't cute before, though. He reached in and grabbed a tank top and shorts, grinning aggressively.

"These!" he squealed and held them up for Keith to see. Keith's eyes grew wider and looked at the clothes his crush was holding, his face turning a bright red.  
"Yeah, no way," Keith crossed his arms and turned away chuckling. He couldn't show how alarmed he felt at that very moment.

"Aw, c'mon!" Lance begged and walked towards Keith. "Pleeeease?" he pleaded and hugged the clothes tightly. The fact that the clothes were Lance's and would smell like him too hit Keith's head, and he slowly reached out to take it.

"F-fine," he stuttered and walked towards the bathroom. "It's your fault if I look like an idiot!" he blushed and ran through the door.

After about a minute, Keith came waddling out of the door with his arms crossed and face a bright pink. He exhaled loudly and turned away from Lance's expression. The tank top showed a bit of Keith's pale skin, and Lance was surprised that it wasn't too big for him.

He covered his mouth and blushed rapidly, starting to regret his request and turning away.

_Damn, why did he have to be so cute!?_

"Lance?" Keith slowly walked towards him and touched his back. "Am I really that ugly?" he pouted and felt his eyes water. Sometimes Keith was a total idiot and doubted himself easily. So instead of letting him cry, Lance had no choice but to turn around and tell him opposite.

"No! Y-you look great!" Lance persuaded and tried to cover his view of Keith with his hand. Keith noticed Lance's bright pink face and felt his heart skip a beat once again, covering his chest with his hands. Lance was some how actually finding Keith attractive, and Keith couldn't get that through his mind.

"O-oh.."

* * * * *

Lance laid on his back, resting his head on the soft pillow. He felt Keith's arm elbowing the side of Lance's hand and smiled when he turned to see his face. The two had enjoyed each others company way too much; laughing, joking, sharing.

However it was late now, and both of them new they had to get good rest for tomorrows big day.

"Keith," he blurted and watched Keith's face turn and look at Lance.

"Hm?"

"Turn over."

"Oh, um...Sure?" Keith did as he was told and shuffled over to face the wall, not long after feeling Lance's arms wrap around him from the back. He was actually doing it. He was spooning Keith. He felt his face start to burn from the heat that the atmosphere had created amongst the two and without hesitation, Keith slowly put his hands on Lance's. It felt peaceful. Quiet. Relaxing.

They felt like they had everything they needed right next to them.

A chuckle was heard from Lance and broke the silence between them. Keith smiled from the sound that the boy with his arms around him made and slightly turned his head. 

"Huh?"

"Pfft...Your mullet. It's tickling me," Lance answered and clenched tighter onto Keith as they laid on their sides.

"Wow, Lance," Keith smirked and rolled his eyes. He could just picture Lance smirking back and closed his eyes as he imagined.

"Can I call you mullet?"

"Don't even think about it, shit-head."

Both boys broke into a burst of laughter and finally brought themselves together again. "I'm still gonna," Lance whispered into Keith's ear softly. He smiled at that and slowly shut his eyes once again.

"Night, Lance."

"G'night, mullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder that your comments make my day!!  
> tysm for the support~ :)


	3. Tears and Tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry for the late update friends!! I'm sorry this one  
> is a lot shorter than usual.
> 
> Also, let me know if you pick up on the star vs the forces of evil references in the chapter ;)  
> Overall, hope you enjoy ᕦ( ᐛ )ᕡ

Lance slowly adjusted his eyes to the light and scratched his head. His eyelids flickered open and turned to see Keith facing him, no longer in their spooning position but still very close. Even closer, actually.

He smiled at how adorable and peaceful he looked rubbing his eyes, even with a slight bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Keith's black hair was big and messy, spreading onto Lance's arm. It was impossible to make him any cuter.

"Bed hair," Lance mumbled and smirked as Keith's eyelids fluttered open.

"Wha- what?" he yawned and stretched his legs. His arm was on top of Lance's chest and Keith's eyes had fully adapted to the light, taking it off. _This was something couple's do,_ Keith thought. _How has Lance not noticed this?_

Lance's eyelids were still half open, but he grinned when Keith made eye contact with him, yawning also. As he reached over, he did the thing most guys did when they attempted to flirt and put his arm around Keith in the middle of his stretch.

Awkwardly.

Keith felt his warm skin touch the back of his neck and gawked at Lance in surprise. His face turned a bright red and so did Lance's, and the boys laid in that position for a while until Keith broke the silence.

"You're such a weirdo, Lance," he chuckled and slowly turned his head to stare at Lance in awe. The Cuban boy giggled back and played with Keith's hair.

"Not a morning person?" he asked. Keith scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does it look like it?"

Lance grinned and shook his head whilst he tried not to burst out laughing. He did look adorable in the morning, though. Not that he wasn't all the time. But Lance couldn't say that, even if he was willing to.

The two boys tugged onto each other and cuddled slightly for a while, until a loud shout was heard from a young kid. The child burst through the door and panted until he finally got his breath back to speak to his uncle. It was Lucas.

"Hm? Lucas? What's up?" Lance questioned and sat up on the bed, Keith still lying there half asleep.

"Mamá said you need breakfast! And to change your clothes! And quickly leave for school before it's too laaaaate!" The boy cried dramatically, startling Keith but not worrying Lance.

Lucas was basically Lance's alarm clock, but better; he let him know when breakfast was ready, tell him what time it was, yell in his ear when he was half asleep and many, many more. He was lucky he had his nephew instead of needing to worry about setting an alarm time. The less stress the better.

"But it's only six AM," Lance replied calmly, jumping slightly when Lucas slammed the door shut. It was an everyday thing for Lance. "Be right back, Keith, I'm just gonna get changed, 'kay?" Lance assured sweetly, making Keith smile.

"Sure," he mumbled and heard Lance walk off.

Keith knew he couldn't get back to sleep but at the exact same time he didn't want to get up, so he laid there facing the wall and cuddling onto Lance's blanket. He was in his crush's room. His bed. He slept with him, for god sake. He let all his happy thoughts of Lance run through his mind until the thought of Shiro came and caused a knot in Keith's stomach.

"Oh no."

His body shot up from the bed and reached over to grab his phone to see if Shiro had said anything. The results were not good.

\--------------------------------

**Messages:**

**Shiro: keith i swear to god**

_You have 8 missed calls from Takashi Shirogane._

**Shiro: keith kogane. this is not funny come home right now.**

**Shiro: WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Keith: Shiro i'm so sorry, i'm coming home now**

\--------------------------------

Keith felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it, his hand covering his mouth. There was no doubt that his older brother had stayed up the whole night, wondering where he was and having a restless sleep. He needed to get home immediately.

"Keith, everything good?" Lance checked whilst he walked through the door with his casual jacket and jeans. Keith shook his head.

"No, Shiro didn't know I was staying over tonight," Keith muttered in worry. Lance looked back and his forehead wrinkled as he stared. "What? but you said that he was okay with it?"

Keith hung his head low and tried to think of an excuse.

"I, um...It was a mix up. I don't really have time to explain but you need to drive me home straight away," Keith demanded. As he looked down he realised that he was still wearing Lance's tank top, but didn't have anything else to change into.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Keith asked and pointed to his outfit.

"Keep it," Lance grinned. "It suits you."

Keith felt his stomach flip as soon as Lance gave him the hottest wink he had ever laid his eyes on. He soon realised his face was bright pink and rolled his eyes with a chuckle, the usual.

* * * * *

Both of the boys sat at the front of the car, Keith staring out the window miserably. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay there. With Lance. To have his tan arm around Keith and the scent of Lance right next to him. All his problems would just go away.

"Keith," Lance began to speak, "tell me more about your brother."

Keith's eyes popped open and his mind finally set foot in the real world again. He glanced at his crush and cleared his throat. He was prepared to feel sad again. To talk about something he despised and fill the car with tears. He always avoided that, though.

"Well, Lance, he isn't exactly my brother," answered Keith.

Lance's eyebrows raised and he quickly took his eyes off the road to glance at Keith.

"Oh?"

Keith inhaled another deep breath. Here we go, he thought.

"When I was about the age of five, my parents were going on a business trip for a few days for their job and I wasn't allowed to come with them," he spoke and leaned back on his soft seat. "Shiro was a friend of theirs and my parents asked if he could babysit until they came back, and he agreed. He was only twenty at the time, Lance."

Lance wasn't sure where this was going, but he certainly didn't like it. He nodded and asked Keith to continue.

"So Shiro looked after me. Just like a father would, or a brother," he sighed. "Then after a few days, my parents hadn't arrived. We waited another day. Still no one."

Lance felt his heart drop. Silence filled the car and nothing was heard but it's engine and the other cars passing.

"They never came back, Lance," Keith whispered, on the verge of crying. "But Shiro was kind enough to look after me. For the rest of my life."

The car immediately spun around and Lance parked behind a tree, his eyes watery. Keith looked up at him with his watery eyes also with his mouth wide open. Was he really about to cry about what happened to Keith? Why would anyone feel pity for him?

"K-keith, I'm so sorry," Lance croaked, his voice not cooperating. The Cuban boy leaned in and put his arms around Keith, shutting his eyes tight and softly pushing Keith's head into the crook of Lance's shoulder. Keith but his small arms around the boy and clenched his hands on Lance's shirt as his tears poured down his cheeks.

The sounds of sobbing filled the car. Nothing but sobs and muffled words.

"I-it's just.." Keith paused as he tried to calm his sobbing, "life i-isn't fair, Lance."

Lance continued to stroke Keith's black hair and nodded at each word he cried. "I know, cariño, I know." He knew Keith was too sad and too bothered to ask what that meant in english, so Lance said it anyway. It made him feel good, and supportive in every possible way.

"C-cariño?" Keith sniffled, his mouth quivering.

Lance's eyes shot open and slightly broke their hug. Oh, shit. "It's uh, Spanish for Keith? At least I think," he lied. It was better than Keith knowing, anyway.

Lance let go of Keith and shifted his fingers down to Keith's cheeks, lifting them up so he could face him. Lance smiled and used one finger to wipe a tear which was rolling down Keith's face. Both boys chuckled and looked at each other lovingly, their foreheads connecting.

"Keithy, if you ever feel like absolute shit sometimes and you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, alright?"

Keith felt his heart warm up at the sound of "Keithy." With a smile he nodded and gently grabbed Lance's hand to hold in his own. "Alright."

* * * * *

The blue door of the car pushed open and Keith stuck his leg out, trembling as his whole body stood out there. He wasn't sure on what Shiro would say, but he knew he wouldn't be happy. He was prepared on what ever consequences there would be, though...Maybe.

"See you later this morning at school, mullet," Lance grinned and closed the door. Keith replied with a small smile and watched as he drove off.

He turned around and took a deep breath, one of the most serious ones he had ever took in a while. He stared at his house for a while. It wasn't the one he grew up in as a baby, but it's where his heart and love was.

Walking up the front door step, he knocked on the door. He knew what he did was wrong, but Shiro wouldn't be that mad, right? He's Shiro! Keith's black hair swooshed across his face as the tall door opened, revealing Shiro's face.

It wasn't his normal face, though.

It was his infuriated, bitter and enraged face.

"Shiro, I can expla-"

"No." His voice was cold and serious, a voice Keith hadn't heard many times in his life. "I've seen enough, Keith Kogane." His arms were crossed and he glared deeper into Keith's eyes. He took him by the hand and led him into the house as he slammed the door.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Shiro protested with his arms out. Keith nodded and tried to outsmart him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you need to liste-" he was once again cut off by Shiro's staggering voice.

"No Keith, you listen," he argued and walked up closer to Keith with clenched fists. "Did you actually think it was okay to lie to me and stay at someone's house overnight without me even knowing where you are and worried like hell? I got no sleep last night because I was so scared something happened to you!"

Keith knew he made a huge mistake, but he wouldn't end his protest.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you have to remember that I'm seventeen," Keith replied in a quieter and softer tone. Shiro shook his head and looked away.

"Seventeen this, seventeen that, I don't care! You're still my responsibility!"

The house was silent. So silent that you could here a pin drop. Keith scratched his arm and tried to keep his eyes away from Shiro's heated up face. I'm always stuffing up, Keith thought, I never do anything right.

"I'm not sure if I can even stand the thought of dropping you off at the school anymore, Keith."

Keith's stomach dropped and his eyes shot up to meet Shiro's, goosebumps on his skin. There was no way he could be considering this, no way. If he stopped taking him to school, then there was no more Lance. No more Pidge or Hunk. Back to being his stupid, antisocial dumbass self. He didn't want that.

"Y-you're joking," his voice was shaky.

"No, I can't let you, I can't stand the thought of losing you, just like your parents-"

Shiro realised what he was saying and his eyes had widened to it's full size. He looked at Keith again with his hands shaking, and saw a tear roll down his face. He wasn't making any sound, he just stood there staring at the floor beneath him with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Keith, I'm sorry bu-"

"Don't bring my _real parents_ into this."

Shiro's heart shattered whilst he watched Keith storm out of the room and walk up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut as soon as he reached it. Not only had he gave Keith a full on lecture, but he reminded him about the thing that he never wanted to talk about around him. He did something a real brother or father wouldn't do.

He clenched the top of his shirt with his fist and dragged his feet over to a couch, trying his best to drown his thoughts with sleep.

* * * * *

"Stupid Shiro," Keith muttered as he threw his textbook across the room. He watched it hit the wall and sighed, turning around to bury his face in his hands.

He should be getting ready for school.

He should be getting dressed and having breakfast.

He shouldn't have been crying over something that happened ages ago, but there was an urge in his gut that was willing him to run away and take a break from Shiro. He knew he was only trying to look out for him, no doubt about that, but Keith needed the hurting feeling inside of him to let go and feel a relief.

 

 

So he did just that.

Keith scrambled over to his closet and grabbed a bunch of clothes, his phone, and most of his belongings that were needed to last him about three days. He never really thought when he was about to do something that would change a big impact on his life, but this time he knew it was the correct decision.

At least he thought.

Slamming the suitcase shut, he made his way down the stairs and took a few deep breaths in before he saw Shiro's reaction. He didn't care if he was going to be lectured once again, because he knew he would find a way out.

"Shi...ro?"

Keith called but raised his eyebrows to the sight of Shiro laying asleep on the couch. Keith dragged his suitcase with him and tapped Shiro on the shoulder gently. He rubbed his eyes and tried to keep them open as they adjusted to the sight of Keith.

"What's the suitcase for?" he mumbled under his breath. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and finally spoke.

"Look, Shiro, I know you're gonna protest against this but," Keith cleared his throat once more. "I just need a break, I'm seventeen. I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero. I need a friend."

Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder and looked at him. He wasn't smiling, and Keith could tell he wasn't happy with this idea.

"I accept your choice Keith," he replied. "Just...Promise me you won't be gone for too long." Keith gave a reassuring nod and leaned in to give Shiro a quick hug. He knew Shiro was the friendly and supporting brother; he always was. And it was hard containing the tears swelling up in his eyes.

But getting to experience his care for him once again gave him the feeling to carry on with his journey.

* * * * *

Dragging his suitcase down the steps, Keith gave Shiro one last wave and finally exhaled a large gulp of air. It felt so nice to let Shiro know how he felt and get to take a break from all the pressure. It was hard to explain, but he still understood. He knew he had disappointed Shiro, but he still let him make his choice.

That was the best part.

The black haired boy took out his phone and scrolled through his apps until he found the latest messages on his feed. A smile suddenly fell onto his face when he found his latest text from Pidge and Hunk.

\--------------------------------

**Messages:**

**Hunk: dude i heard that you're staying over at Lance's place!!**

**Pidge: eww, you guys better not do anything too nasty..**

**Keith: you disgust me, pidge.**

**Pidge: haha**

**Pidge: hope you have fun keith ;)**

**Hunk: yeah..what pidge said**

\--------------------------------

Keith looked away and chuckled into his hand. His friends were such goofballs, and he loved it so much. He remembered how Lance wrote his number on Keith's hand and decided to type it into his phone and call him up.

Yes, he was staying overnight at Lance's place.

Yes, he was staying there for three days.

He dialled the number and put the device on speaker. Praying the number was Lance's, he heard a rustling sound pick up on the other side of the phone and smiled brightly when he heard Lance's voice.

"Yup? Who's this?" Lance answered.

"Hey, McClain," smirked Keith. Even though he knew Lance couldn't see the smirk, he knew that it was on him and that Lance was smirking back.

"Well, who do we have here?" Lance chuckled, obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh, no one special," replied Keith, "just some stranger who is wondering if you'll pick him up from his house and take him home for a couple of days." He could just see the shocked expression on Lance's face.

"Woah, what? You want me to pick you up? Why?" questioned Lance.

"I'll tell you once you come here," Keith hinted and played with his hair. "Unless I can't stay, then it's okay." Lance shook his head rapidly, though Keith couldn't see.

"No, no, no! I'd love to, Kogane," Lance smiled. "See you in a minute, mullet!" he put the phone down and ended the call, leaving Keith as a flustered mess, the usual. Keith looked down at his phone and grinned.

"Damn," he said.

"Is it possible to love someone this much?"


	4. He Won't Suspect a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!! <3
> 
> (also the "end notes" are being weird and previous notes from like chapter 1 are popping up  
> so if it does that for you please ignore)

The loud sound of an engine was heard around the corner of Keith's house, and he smiled when Lance's car was revealed, making it's way towards him. The car had slowly came to a halt, whilst Lance pulled down the windows and avowed his smirking face.

"Well, hello," he smiled, resting his elbow on the window with his hand on his cheeks.

"Lance McClain, known for being extremely extra," sighed Keith. Lance smiled at that and opened the door for his dark haired friend to shuffle in. He once again shoved the keys into the car and drove into the distance.

"So, what's with the emergency call?"

Keith fidgeted with his fingers and felt his whole body warm up. He trusted Lance, definitely, but talking about the previous scenario with Shiro made him unreasonably uncomfortable.

"Me and Shiro... we had a bit of a disagreement," replied Keith in a cold sweat. "He was mad that I lied to him and I guess I got mad at him for yelling, so I told him I was gonna take a break for a few days and stay at a friends place."

Lance looked at Keith in grief and looked back at the road.

"You don't mind, do you?" Keith asked after a short silence. Lance immediately shook his head and smiled.

"Keith! Why would I mind? I'm more than happy having you stay with me," he grinned and stretched his arm out to quickly brush Keith's black hair.

"Plus, I really wanna see you in more of my outfits."

"Lance!" Keith chuckled and tried to hide his crimson flushing face. He nudged Lance gently and both of the teens continued to laugh until they were completely worn out. They may had stopped giggling, but both of them could never get rid of the smile plastered over their face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

"I'll be out in a second!"

As soon as they reached Lance's house to drop off Keith's suitcase, Keith huffed and he ran over to Lance's bathroom, slamming the door shut. The hurry was intense when he only had seven minutes to get dressed and drive to school.

Rushing, he stripped off his tank top in a hot sweat and threw it across the floor. Just when he was about to do the same to his pants, the knob to the door started to twist and soon opened to show Lance looking at a shirtless Keith.

"K-keith! Shit, sorry, I thought you were in the other bathroom-"

"Lance, it's fine... I'm only shirtless," chuckled Keith. Lance slowly nodded and his pink face brightened more as he looked Keith's body up and down. It was insanely obvious what he was thinking just by the expression on his face.

"Right," he replied slowly and shuffled out. "Well, uh, be quick because we can't be late for our class!"

Keith continued to stare into the distance with his wide eyes until a grin started to form onto his face. It slowly widened each second and he finally let out a small squeal when the grin was large enough.

Lance.

saw.

him.

shirtless.

This day was already off to a great start.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

A cool breeze brushed past the two while they walked past small crowds to the entrance of their crappy school. Sometimes they would look at each other after a few seconds and smile, even brushing each others shoulders to see how each other would react.

Keith even went as far as brushing his fingers against Lance's, too.

"Lance, can I, err.."

His voice quivered while he tugged onto his shirt. With the thought of pulling back and forgetting about the question, he looked up to see Lance's supporting face and decided to continue.

"Can I hold y-your hand?"

There. He said it.

For second, it felt like time had froze for Keith. All his attention was on Lance and Lance only, and nothing had actually felt like it was happening anymore.

He instantly regretted asking the embarrassing question and turned away to face the ground, but his thoughts were soon changed when he felt Lance's fingers reach over and intertwine with Keith's.

His soft but warm skin gently landed on Keith's and sent a shiver down his spine, and even more butterflies passed through when their fingers curled around each other.

Keith glared at Lance in a joking way, but soon the two had already burst into laughter before they realised what they were even doing. They were literally walking into a school with intertwined fingers and people; people who started rumours and enjoyed talking about other people as well.

The two had stopped gazing at each other when they heard loud whispers fill the building. To make it even worse, there were wide eyes staring and gawking at them in confusion.

But they didn't care.

They enjoyed each others company and knew they always would.

"Weirdo's," Lance sighed and looked back at Keith. "So, Keith, what do you say we go-" The Cuban boy stopped speaking when he saw the black haired boy's face. "Keith?"

Keith's jaw was clenched with anger, fists curled up and ready.

He felt Lance tighten their grip and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he realised that Lance was there with him, and slowly started to smile again.

"Sorry, I just.."

"Don't be sorry, mullet," Lance replied calmly. "I feel the same as well."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

Keith frowned when he realised his next class wasn't with Lance. He frowned even more when he realised the class was physics.

"Come on, Keith. Pidge and Hunk are in that class," he reminded himself as he closed the door of his red locker. "You can tell them all about your time with Lance." 

He felt like an absolute idiot talking to himself, but it helped him whenever he felt stressed or anxious for any situation. Maybe not any, but most.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

"Keith!"

A voice echoed from the back of the class. Pidge was there smiling like usual and Hunk was waving and gesturing Keith to come and sit over. Of course, Keith did that, and he gave his two friends the biggest grin they had ever seen come from him.

"Only a make out session with Lance could make you smile that big, Keith."

If Keith was drinking water just then, he would have spat it out and slapped Pidge right then and there. However, he kept his cool and decided to just roll his eyes.

"Shut up," he grunted while trying to keep a not-pink face. It didn't work.

Hunk sat in his chair and leaned back in laughter with his hand on his forehead. "Oh my god, Pidge! It's actually so true that it's funny!" he snickered.

"Shut up!" Keith repeated as he curled up in his seat and covered his blushing face. However the two didn't listen and decided to continue snickering at their embarrassed friend who was as red as a tomato.

"Okay, so I stayed over at Lance's place for the night, and-" he was interrupted with loud gasps.

"O-M-G, really!?" Hunk squealed.

Keith glared at him. "Let him finish, Hunk!" Pidge suggested.

"Anyway, I didn't have any of my clothes to change into, so he let me have his outfit," Keith smiled as he looked out the window next to their desk and gazed off into the distance with a love sick face.

"What, did you guys like, do-the-do or?"

"Pidge!" Both Keith and Hunk gawked at the girl in disgust. Pidge simply shrugged and reached out her arm to pat Keith on the back. "Yeah, I can definitely see you two becoming a thing one day. Just don't be too gross, alright?" she smirked.

"If by gross you mean many kisses, I doubt that," Keith replied and felt his face light up. Pidge stuck out her tongue in disgust while Hunk let out a long "awww," along with a decently large smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

Lance waddled through the hallways with droopy eyes. Now that Keith had left him, a bundle of excitement had suddenly drained right out of him. It didn't seem like he got the best amount of sleep last night either, because the fact that he was spooning the most prettiest boy he knew right in his room kept him awake. All night.

"Good morning, Lance."

A familiar and calming voice startled Lance and his eyes darted around to meet Allura's bright blue one's. She was an extremely kind and generous girl who Lance had took a liking for and even flirted with regularly.

But that was before he met Keith.

Lance was now moving away from Allura and trying to get to know Keith a bit more, but he had gave so many signs that he had liked her before that she possibly liked him back. And trust me, he knew.

"Oh, uh- hey Allura," answered Lance as he shuffled away.

"You look..tired?" she smiled. Lance nodded and quickly smiled back. He had suddenly regretted all those years of flirting with her, because now, he was realising she was doing it back.

 _Shit, she thinks I still like her,_ he thought.

The long haired girl slowly reached out her hand towards Lance, and before he realised, she had grabbed it gently. She stared at their hands and looked back up Lance smiling wider than before. Lance had no choice but to fake a smile back. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he tried to loosen the grip between him and Allura.

He couldn't be rude to a girl who was extremely kind to him, that would be wrong.

"So Lance, what do you say we go out somewhere this afternoon? Just us?" she asked. Lance looked away and backed off for a second, trying to think of an answer.

"Allura, that sounds really nice, but.."

It soon came to the point where he realised he had no excuse and it would be terrible for him to lie to her, even if it was for Keith. Besides, him and Keith weren't dating, so it would be okay to give Allura a chance. He just had to make sure Keith didn't see them together...

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled when the words finally scrambled out of his mouth. Allura grinned in excitement and let go of Lance's hand. "Nice! See you at the front of the school this afternoon when school is out."

Lance's eyes widened and he reached for Allura's shoulder, turning it to face him. He realised that him and Keith would drive home together and there was no way he was telling Keith about this. He didn't want Keith to think that Lance wasn't interested in him, because Lance really, really was.

"Hm?" Allura turned her body to face Lance.

"Well you see, I kinda have to drive home so uh, maybe I can meet you at the duck pond across the school at..half past three?"

Once again Allura replied with a soft smile. "Yes, of course! I'll see you there, Lance," she exclaimed whilst she went down the stairs and off into the distance.

 _Maybe lying to Keith was a bad idea,_ Lance thought, _but I can't be rude to Allura. I just have to be as quick as possible and make sure nothing romantic happens between me and her. Then everything should be fine and no one would notice a thing!_

 

 

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically nOOOO Lance and Keith are not dating, but they're both crushing on each other. Lance is  
> just too much of a pussy to say no to Allura but he thinks it's find because it's only an "afternoon out thing". He just has to make sure Keith doesn't find out  
> incase he takes it the wrong way.
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


	5. Broken Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favourite chapter that i wrote so  
> hopefully you all feel the same!!
> 
> enjoyyYyyY :,)

All the students raced out of the building like a swarm of fish as soon as the bell was heard, including Keith. He stumbled his way across the paths to finally see Lance waiting in front of his car.

"Hey," Keith smirked, leaning in nice and close to Lance who stood there surprisingly. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath tickling their skin. This was something both of them enjoyed, so Lance decided to play along.

"Hey, mullet." Lance whispered and leaned in to twirl Keith's black hair around his long fingers. Their noses were now barely touching and Lance was even bracing himself for a kiss from Keith, but something stopped him from doing so.

The two boys realised what they were doing and took a few steps back in disappointment. Now Lance really regretted saying yes to Allura, because he wanted to stay home in bed with Keith, tugging onto him in their sleep.

"U-uh, let's go," Lance said when he finally managed to get it out of his mouth. Keith nodded as he opened the door to the car and sat inside. When the car finally started to move, he glared out the window and rested his head on the seat.

"So Keith," spoke Lance.

"Mm?"

"I have to go out to the grocery store this afternoon when we get back, so is it okay if you stay home? I'll be super quick anyway," he replied. A knife of guilt stabbed Lance in the chest at each word that came out of his mouth. It was so wrong to lie to Keith, so so so wrong.

 _It's only for ten minutes,_ he reminded himself.

Keith raised an eyebrow and gawked at Lance, realising that he looked a bit more nervous than usual. Something was definitely up. "Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to come and help Lance?" The Cuban boy answered with a quick nod.

"You need some rest, Keithy," he responded with a wink.

Keith felt his face warm up as he grasped himself in happiness. He was always absolutely flustered when Lance used that name on him, it made him feel like he was on top of the world.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

The late afternoon sun seeped through the blinds of Lance's bedroom as Keith laid there on the bed with a smile plastered across his face. Things were looking up so far for him and he finally had a not-so-shitty day ever since Lance came into his life.

At least that was what he thought.

"Hey man," Lance peered though the door which was half shut. "I'm gonna be gone for only ten minutes, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

A chuckled escaped Keith's mouth. "Alright."

A knot in Lance's stomach twisted further than before when he saw Keith's happy and bright smile. He couldn't stuff this up, because if he did, Keith would think that Lance wanted nothing to do with him. But that was completely wrong - Lance wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

Racing down the stairs and grabbing his casual jacket, Lance twisted the door knob open and took one step outside. "Where do you think you're going?" Lance's head span around to see Lola standing there with her arms crossed.

"Uhh, g-grocery shopping?" He replied and gave a smile that was way too obvious and fake. His older sister raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?

"Yeah!"

The older girl hid her head in her hands and shook it slowly. "Okay, enough," she mumbled and looked up at her ridiculous brother again. "Where are you off to, Lancito?" Her voice was a lot more serious this time, and Lance realised she meant business.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'm going off with my friend Allura for a couple of minutes." Lola gawked at her younger brother in disbelief as if she had just seen a ghost. "And you're just gonna leave Keith here? All by himself!?" she exclaimed. Lance shrugged. "I guess."

"Why don't you take him with you?" she asked and took out her thumb to lift up Lance's chin. Then her eyes narrowed and she took her hand down in suspicion.

"Or...is there something that I don't know about?"

Lance gulped in fear and slowly backed away. "Who cares?" he replied anxiously. "It's none of your business anyway, Lola!"

And before the older sister could say another word, Lance was already gone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

"Lance!" Allura waved on the top of a small grassy hill. Lance raced up and let out a loud exhale when he had finally met up with Allura.

"Hey," he huffed and sat down next to her on the soft green grass. The long haired girl shuffled closer to Lance and the boy felt a tad bit uncomfortable, deciding to also shuffle away. He gave the most fake grin ever and tried to cover the sweat forming across his forehead.

"So, really nice out here, huh?" he quivered and looked away, but Allura only came closer.

"Yes, it's truly remarkable!" Allura smiled as she looked across to stare at the sparkling pond in front of them. She soon leaned her head on Lance's shoulder, and thats when he realised that she was going far enough.

"O-oh, I'm just gonna," Lance moved back and laid his back on the grass to remove Allura off his shoulder, "lay down, because the grass looks sooo comfy, right!?"

Allura gave a puzzled expression for a moment but grinned and played along. "Oh, of course, what a lovely idea." But before Lance could think he had done the right thing, Allura had then decided to lay next to him as well.

_No, no, no, no.._

The two laid there in silence for a while, not a word had came out of them. "Lance, you're acting quite strange today," Allura had managed to get out of her mouth after a short silence.

"Oh, yeah, I've been a bit- um..." the Cuban boy tried to think of an excuse. "Tired! Yes, very very tired." Allura moved her head from the sky and rolled over on her side to look at Lance.

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

Yeah, she was not believing a thing that came out of this boy's mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

Keith continued to stare at the ceiling above him, letting out a small sigh. Now that Lance was gone he automatically felt empty again. The air was still, but the sound of cars rushing past the house was still heard. It was the feeling of nostalgia, and Keith hated every second of it.

He popped up from his back and turned around to look at the time. The sun was still shining, and the black-haired boy decided that a stroll outside wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

Slowly taking a step out of the door, Josefa was seen making food in the kitchen and gave a soft smile when she saw Keith's face. "Bored?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I take a quick walk, Josefa?" Keith asked next to the exit of the house.

"Yes, of course," the woman replied, "just make sure you're back before it's too dark." Keith nodded and hurried out of the household.

In the distance, the sun was making it's way to hide amongst the mountain ranges and turning the sky a pinkish orange. The blue was fading away slowly and a cold breeze would brush past Keith every now and then while he walked along the pathway to try and control his mind.

But that was until he reached the pond.

In the middle of Keith's calming gaze upon the sparkling water and the small green hills, his eyes squinted at the sight of two people laying on the grass.

"Wait..."

 

No. It couldn't be.

 

No, no..

 

Tears swelled up in Keith's eyes but he blinked them back and continued to watch behind a bush. This all had to be a misunderstanding, none of this is what it looks like! Lance would never lie, right? Maybe that girl was just distracting him? Keith couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but he tried his hardest.

"Yeah, haha," Lance would say after a bit and the girl would result in a few giggles. Keith's face scrunched up in anger but he continued to watch.

But something unexpected had happened.

"Woah, what are you- Allura!"

The girls lips had landed on top of Lance's, and Keith had sworn something in his stomach had twisted so hard that it made his heart stop for a second.

The breeze stopped. 

Time stopped. 

His mind stopped. 

Everything but the tears that were finally released and rolling down his face had stopped.

"Asshole," he sniffed and decided that he didn't want to see no more, he didn't even want to see Lance's beautiful face no more. He lied to you Keith, your crush that you're madly in love with. He was going to run back to the McClain household, wipe away those ugly tears, grab his things and leave. He was leaving.

For good.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

A loud slam startled Josefa and she turned her head to see Keith storming in, his eyes slightly red from crying. The confused woman stopped what she was doing and walked up to Keith. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I-I feel homesick. Take me home, please. I'm begging you." His eyes looked at the older woman's in pain and she nodded after a short silence. "As you wish."

The black-haired boy was soon enough down stairs again with his packed suitcase, and he was relieved when he found out Lance wasn't home yet. He wanted to leave with no explanations. He wanted Lance to get the hint; that we was suffering in anger.

"Are you sure you would like to go home, Keith?" the kind woman asked. "If there is anything you need, I can surely get you it." Keith shook his head for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, I'm sure."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

"Thanks for the ride, Josefa," Keith muttered under his breath when he stepped out the car. The lady smiled and gave a slight wave when Keith had his suitcase out. "You're always welcome." Pulling her window up, she drove off into the distance and had soon disappeared.

The sight of his beautiful house was in front of him once again, and his nostalgia had disappeared. He would finally be able to say hello to Shiro again and get a warm brotherly hug, the hugs he missed.

Knocking on the door, the echoes of footsteps became louder and louder until the door opened to reveal Shiro's smiling face.

"Keith!" he shouted and picked Keith up for a hug. He gave a firm hug back, but when they let go Shiro realised the glare on Keith's face and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright, kiddo?"

A sigh escaped Keith's mouth. "Lance. He lied to me, and that's why I'm back. I'm so sick of him, Shiro." Both of the two shuffled inside of the house and closed the door behind them. Chuckles were heard from Shiro when the door was fully shut.

"Tell me all about it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

"I'm home!" Lance slammed the door open and hung his jacket on the rack next to him. "Hellooo? Keith? Keithy?"

Josefa was seen at the kitchen again, continuing what she was doing earlier on. She gave Lance a long glare and then looked back at her food again. "He left, Lance."

Lance's eyes widened in disbelief. "He what?" His mother answered him with a slow and assuring nod, already sending Lance up the stairs to check if she was right. And she was so right. The bedroom was empty, and none of Keith's belongings were found.

His suitcase was gone.

His toothbrush was gone.

His clothes and practically everything of his were out of sight. Lance searched the whole house, just to check that Keith wasn't hiding just to scare the living shit out of Lance. But he wasn't. He was truly gone, and Lance had absolutely no idea why.

"Mamá," Lance huffed when he reached the kitchen, "why did he leave!?"

The woman shrugged. "Lancito, you need to learn how to figure things out on your own. Keith is a kind boy and he's your friend. You need to go and see him for yourself."

And Lance did exactly that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

The teen stumbled out of his car and looked up at Keith's house. Thoughts flooded his mind and he began to wonder if Keith had actually seen him with Allura. What if he saw the kiss? Lance didn't expect it to happen, and as soon as Allura jumped onto him he pushed her straight off. Hopefully she's gotten the hint.

Lance made his way to the front of Keith's door and took a deep breath, hovering his hand on the door knob. "It's okay, you have to talk to him," he told himself.

With a few knocks, the door opened and revealed Shiro's face, frowning. "H-hey, is Keith home?" Lance asked the older man who was a stranger to him.

"You must be Lance," he answered and crossed his arms. According to what Keith had told him, he had lied to him and hurt him severely. However, Shiro still let him inside, because he could notice the slight worry on Lance's face.

"He's upstairs." Lance nodded and followed the directions that Shiro had told him. The hallways were dark and quiet; so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Keith? Buddy?" Lance would softly call out now and then. He continued to call out his name until he reached a door on the left that was slightly closed, and Lance slowly pushed it open to find Keith sitting on his bed.

The black-haired boy's head shot up to see Lance, but there were tears swelling up in his eyes, and some were already down his cheeks. He had his arms around himself shivering, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"What do you want?" he scoffed when he was finally able to speak. "Here to tell me more lies?"

Lance slowly walked over to the boy and sat next to him on the bed, deciding to also put his arm around him. A frown formed across his face when he realised how Keith was slowly pushing him away with his arms.

"Please, just go away," Keith mumbled. Nothing could stop Lance from cradling Keith though, no matter how grumpy he was. Actually, the grumpier or sadder Keith was, the more Lance would hug him and make sure he was okay.

"Keithy, listen - I'm sorry, okay?" Lance cooed and brought Keith closer to his chest. Keith watched with a distasteful frown and looked away, obviously not fulfilled by Lance's apology.

"I know I lied and everything, but I didn't know how to say no to Allura! Plus, it was just for ten minutes, Keith. It can't be-"

"I don't care!" Keith shouted and untangled Lance's arm from around his shoulder. The Cuban boy looked up with large and shocked eyes when Keith had stood up.

"You lied to me just to hang out with some girl! You think it's actually okay to just throw me away like that!?"

More and more tears formed and dropped from Keith's eyes as he spoke. "You're just like everyone else, Lance. You act nice and then reject me later on," he muttered under his breath. His tone was cold but lower.

"Nothing new, I guess."

Standing up from the bed, Lance's eyebrows furrowed and he stormed over to Keith with clenched fists. Just when he was about to give Keith a lecture, he realized the hurt in his indigo eyes. He needed to go easy on him, and let them both sort out the problem.

"Keith, I promise you, I'll never do anything like this ever again!" Lance begged and put his hand on Keith's shoulder, but he shook his head.

"They all say that, Lance! I don't believe it!" he shouted even louder than before, even startling the taller boy in front of him. That's when Lance took his hand off Keith's shoulder and went back to his clenched fists, his lip quivering.

It wasn't long until Keith went back to uncontrollable sobbing and hiding his face with his hand. "Ugh, why the hell do you care so much about me hanging out with Allura!?"

"Well, Lance, maybe it's because I like you!"

 

 

Silence.

 

 

Lance's fists unclenched, and instead, he was standing there and staring at the crying and unstable teen in front of him. Everything was still, and Keith felt his whole body lose sight and focus. He sniffed once again and rubbed his eyes.

"And no matter how hard I try," he paused to control his sobs, "I can never ever make you like me back."

No more yelling. No more screaming. Not even clenched fists anymore. Just the heartbreaking sound of Keith's sobs that were slowly destroying Lance inside.

After a long silence, Keith turned around and sat back down on the bed. "Just go, Lance. I already hate myself too much."

Another knife of guilt had stabbed Lance once again. But this time he didn't lie, nor did he try to run away and let that guilt continuously keep stabbing him. This time, he was telling Keith the truth, and the painful scars of guilt from before would fade away in an instant.

"Keith," the said teen turned around when he felt Lance's gentle and soft skin touch his hand. He missed it's soothing touch so much, and Keith even had to force a frown whenever he felt it so he didn't smile.

His indigo eyes met Lance's dark blue one's and the air had felt still for a few seconds, and Lance wiped away some of the tears running down Keith's face with his hand. That was until he held not only one, but two of Keith's hands, squeezing them tightly in his own. 

"It's fine, because that only means I'll have to love you enough for both of us until you see yourself the way I do."

A soft smile spread across his face the second after he said that. Not the type of smile that mischievous and funny Lance made; the gentle and caring Lance.

His gaze stared deeper into Keith's, but before he could make out what Keith was thinking, he had already yanked Lance by his hoodie into a soft kiss. Thoughts were rummaging in Lance's brain, but he shut his eyes tight and stroked Keith's black hair, slowly kissing back. A soft moan escaped Keith's mouth each time their lips had slightly parted for a breath, moving back in to continue the process.

The breathing was intense; and soon their kissing became the same. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance and pinned him onto the bed, continuing the action. One kiss had lasted so long that they parted for a good ten seconds, just to catch their breath.

"Jesus Keith," Lance panted and smirked when his eyes locked with Keith's. He was looking down at Lance from on top with his body still pinning him onto the bed.

"Shut up and kiss me," he groaned and leaned in to gently breathe on Lance's skin, sending soft kisses down his neck. Lance squirmed around and squeezed the palm of Keith's hand as his lips continued to send kisses across Lance's neck, even sucking on his skin on some occasions.

"K-keith," he whined. Keith stopped what he was doing when he had realised what had just came out of the boy below him, and he slowly lifted up his head from Lance's neck to look him in the eyes.

"Did you just..m-moan out my name?" he stuttered, his face slowly turning a bright pink. Lance nodded slowly and chuckled when he saw the expression on Keith's face.

"You look like an actual tomato right now, mullet," Lance giggled and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck to pull him in for a soft kiss on the nose.

He continued to peck kisses all over the black-haired boy's face, until he had burst out laughing with him. Keith chose to lean in and give Lance one last kiss on the lips; a passionate one. His mouth locked perfectly between Lance's and he even slid his hand under Keith's shirt, rubbing his bare back in the process.

When their lips slowly parted, they faced each other still lying on the bed with their foreheads touching and embracing the moment. When they looked at each other, they stared as if their love meant more than anything on earth.

Keith's head slowly lowered so it could rest on Lance's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his racing heartbeat.

"I love you so much, Keith," Lance whispered, so it could only be heard by Keith's ear and Keith's ear only. With a smile, Keith replied.

 

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top keith is best keith ;)
> 
> please tell me if there's anything i should add to improve the story :))  
> i love all the nice comments too aaaaa they make me so happy


	6. Boyfriends at a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for taking so long to release this chapter! :,)
> 
> I've kinda been feeling like shit these past few days due to my ex showing off her new girlfriend  
> and literally saying the exact same things to her that she said to me. I know I don't deserve this, and honestly I'm glad I'm not with her anymore. She always treated me like shit anyway.
> 
> Any who! this chapter is pretty much fluff so enjoy.
> 
> **NOTE:** don't worry lmao the story hasn't lost it's plot i don't want anyone thinking that.
> 
>  
> 
> (it also has graphic kissing scene's but y'all already know that ;))

After Shiro happily obliged to the thought of Lance staying over for the night, Lance contacted his mother and the two boys spent the rest of the night upstairs in Keith's bedroom.

They were still snoring fast asleep on top of each other. Of course, Keith's head was laying on Lance's chest with their fingers gently intertwined in one another. The bedroom was murky and quiet, and the sun was seen nowhere in the sky. The blue was now pitch black with white dots peppered along it.

Even if it was cold, their bodies supplied warmth for each other.

Lance's eyelids slowly fluttered open when he felt Keith shift around on top of him. A large and dorky grin spread across Lance's entire face as he watched his tired boyfriend sleep in awe.

He couldn't help but pull Keith further up towards his face so Lance could place a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. Startled, Keith woke up.

"Mm? What's going on?" he mumbled, completely clueless.

Lance chuckled and fondled Keith's black hair, looking him deeply in the eye which made them both fall completely silent. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Keith felt his blushing face burn brighter, and his grasp around Lance tightened as he buried his face into the Cuban's chest.

"Laaaaaance!" he shrieked, his words muffled.

His hand continued to lightly pat Keith on his back while Lance giggled uncontrollably. "I think I have a secret talent where I can make mullets blush super bright, just by flirting," Lance shot back with a smirk.

Keith's face shot up from Lance's chest and he nudged him playfully, both of them laying on the bed laughing with actual, _real_ smiles.

"Hey!" Lance chuckled, "you can't just jab your boyfriend with your elbow like that!"

"Boyfriend, hm?" Keith smiled at that word as he traced Lance's fingers next to him. Lance gave a reassuring nod and he continued to stroke Keith's hair as he spoke.

"Well duh," Lance replied. "I love you, and you love me back."

Keith grinned gleefully, closing his eyes in sensation as Lance's fingers began to caress Keith's black hair even more.

"Of course I do. I just feel.." His words trailed off. "I don't know how to express how happy I am to be with you, Lance."

Before Keith could say one last thing, he felt Lance's smooth and tender lips pacify his, and without hesitation he closed his eyes to savour the kiss for his own. For both of them.

"Me too, babe," Lance whispered when his mouth had broke the kiss.

Keith placed small but gentle kisses on all of the features shown on Lance's face; his forehead, his nose, his ear, and even his closed eyelid.

"You."

Kiss.

"Deserve."

Kiss.

"The."

Kiss.

"Whole world."

And when Keith was about to place one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Lance had already latched his arms around Keith's neck and pulled him down for a much longer one. It was meaningful and passionate; it was special.

A groan slipped out of Keith's mouth when Lance's hand slithered under his shirt to rub Keith's bare back. His skin was boiling in sweat, and he shuddered each time Lance would use his fingers to crawl back up his surface and repeat the movement.

"Nngh," Keith mumbled as their mouths barely parted for a quick breath.

Their lips were hungrily thrusting against each other, and each small breath resulted in them gasping for air. When Keith had broke the kiss to look down at Lance from above, he smiled as he watched him panting for a long breath.

"Holy shit," Lance huffed, a smile crawling along his face when he noticed the big dorky grin on Keith. Both their faces were flushing a crimson red, along with devious and crooked smirks.

Keith used his fingers to brush Lance's hair away from his forehead, placing one last kiss there.

Instead, Keith was turning Lance into a blushing mess when it was usually him who did that to Keith; and he loved it.

"Hey Lance, did you know that you're the prettiest thi-"

"Are you boys asleep, or-"

Shiro paused in his tracks and allowed his mouth to dangle wide open, creating the most priceless expression on his face.

Lance had his arms around Keith's neck, and he slowly took them off to allow Keith to sit up. "It's n-not what you..think.." Lance eyed Keith and glared unpleasantly.

Shiro's hand slowly hovered off the door knob as he slowly backed away from his previous position.

"I'm just gonna," he pointed behind him, "go over there."

And once he was out of both the teen's sight, he ran off downstairs to contain his shock and happiness for Keith. Shock because he got a boyfriend, and happiness because he got a boyfriend.

He got a boyfriend.

A nervous grin schemed across Lance's face when his eyes met Keith's, but after a couple of seconds the two burst out laughing.

They had to tell Shiro some day, right?

"H-his face.." Lance tried his hardest to prevent his laugh from getting any louder, "it was priceless!"

Keith covered his mouth as he chuckled. When their giggles slowly restrained themselves, Keith put his head on Lance's chest again and closed his drowsy eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, babe.." Keith's words yet again trailed off, and it wasn't long until Lance could hear his soft and quiet snores on top of him. With a few shifts and adjustments to his position, Lance closed his eyes and soon followed.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

"Wake up, you asshole."

Keith was currently nudging his pillow into Lance's face, waiting for him to budge. However, the only sounds coming out of the lazy boy's mouth were small groans and unpleasant yawns.

"Ugh, q-quit it, mullet.." Lance mumbled, flopping over to face the wall.

Keith raised an eyebrow in suspicion when he realised how Lance was hardly like this. In fact, Lance was usually the one shoving the pillows in Keith's face.

The black-haired boy rolled onto his back and craned his neck so his lips were almost touching Lance's ear.

"Babe," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "We can go out on a special date today, just you and me. Together."

His breaths lightly tickled Lance's skin, sending goosebumps along his whole body.

"And, you can choose where to go. What do you think?"

Lance spun around no longer facing the wall but now facing Keith, and a strong look of determination had struck him. "What do I think!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes! A million times yes!"

Lance's grin was almost contagious to Keith; whenever he'd see him with the biggest most brightest smile, he would smile as well without even realising it. Instead this time, Keith decided to unquestionably gaze and examine his boyfriend's features.

"Keith? I-is there something on my face?"

"Um..beautifulness?"

"Keeeeith, oh my god." Lance put his arms around Keith and grasped him firmly, digging his blushing face into the crook of Keith's shoulder.

"Oops, that just came out," Keith giggled, continuing to smile fondly at his boyfriend. After a few silent seconds, Keith noticed there was still one question that was on his mind.

"So?" he asked, "where are you taking me?"

Lance paused for a moment. He wanted his first date with Keith to be at a place that he loved, and where he kept all his cherished memories.

This had to be an area that had a special place in his heart, which he visited all the time.

"The beach!" Lance declared.

Running around in bare feet as the sand squished between his toes was the best feeling for Lance. It had actually been a while since he had last visited the place with his family, so now, Lance was going to visit it with his boyfriend.

"You like the beach?" Keith questioned.

"Who doesn't?" Lance replied. "The beach is, like, the best place on earth."

Keith smiled fondly at the boy in front of him and rested his chin on his palm, still staring at Lance.

"Heh, I never knew."

"You always look like you're about to kiss me," Lance pointed out.

"Maybe it's because..I wanna kiss you?"

A small giggle escaped Lance's mouth when he realized he couldn't resist giving Keith one last smooch on the lips. Abruptly, Lance got off the bed with a determined look spread across his entire face.

"Aww, where are you going?" Keith whined. His boyfriend continued to walk over to his closet as he spoke.

"I'm getting ready for our first date, obviously!"

And when the words "first date" alarmed Keith's ears, he was soon getting dressed as well.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

"How do I look!?"

Lance slammed the door open to show off himself, only to view him in his casual jacket and jeans.

"You idiot, you wear that everyday," Keith replied.

"Which is?" questioned Lance, asking Keith to finish the sentence.

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Which is beautiful, as always."

Lance chuckled and reached in to hold Keith's hand in his. "Well thanks, you are too," he shot back, making finger guns with his spare hand.

Keith couldn't help the smile crawling along his face. He had soon burst out laughing along with Lance, covering their happy blushing faces.

"And what have you boys been up to?"

The boisterous sounds of the two laughing teens was silenced when Shiro's voice interrupted them. Both Keith and Lance had completely forgotten that they were heading to the kitchen where Shiro was - holding hands.

But it was too late, Shiro had already knew.

"Hmm?" Shiro questioned waiting for a response, eyeing their hands with a grin.

At that moment their hands unlatched, and Lance tried his hardest to pull the most non-fake grin in the world. "Um- h..hey, Shiro!"

Lance's eyes nervously darted around the room to find Keith's, but his expression was almost hopeless and he had honestly looked like he gave up. Besides, it was already pretty obvious they were gay anyway.

"Whatever," Keith sighed, "it's useless."

Shiro shot up from his relaxing position as he attempted to compose a grin, which was plastered across his face. "Aww, congrats boys!"

A hand covered Keith's forehead as he looked down in embarrassment. Lance nudged his arm and gave his boyfriend a small smirk. "Hey, at least he accepts us!"

This obviously caused a smile on Keith's face, giving Lance another funny feeling in his stomach which was only initiated by Keith's simpering grins.

"Well, if that's the case-" Keith murmured under his breath.

He looked down at his and Lance's hands and slowly reached for them, placing his warm fingers between the gaps of Lance's. "-then I guess we're allowed to hold hands now?"

With a small giggle Lance leaned in and planted a small but gentle kiss on Keith's cheek, making him laugh.

"Of course."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Lance hopped out through the exit of the house excitedly, along with Keith and Shiro behind him. "I need you two to be sensible, okay?"

Keith rolled his eyes and shifted the box full of swimming gear and food that was almost about to slip from his arms. "We aren't children, Shiro."

"Relax Shiro," Lance spoke determinedly. "Me and Keith can handle it!"

Not seeming very convinced, Shiro shrugged. He didn't want to seem like he was getting in the way of Keith and Lance's day, but he also wanted to be the protective brother he is and make sure they don't get hurt.

"If you say so."

After Keith had finally placed the unnecessary luggage into the back of the car, he escorted himself into the front seat next to Lance who was prepared to drive.

Keith pulled down the window and smiled.

"We'll be okay, Shiro."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

One step onto the warm sand and Lance was already beaming with joy.

"Don't you just love that feeling, Keith!?" Lance laughed and ran around in circles frantically. "Oh, how I miss this place!"

Keith couldn't help the grin that was creeping across his face and decided it would be fun to join in with him. He gently kicked the soft sand towards Lance and chuckled when he kicked back, and soon both of them ended up on the ground like laughing maniacs.

"Pfft, Keith," Lance laughed and wiped away his unshed tears.

When he had finally controlled his laughter, he turned to Keith who was still snickering quietly to himself. He couldn't help but stare and take in all his beautiful features; how his smile was so big and bright that it actually forced his eyes shut.

_God,_ what did he do to deserve someone as pretty as him?

"Y'know Keith, you're so adorable when you laugh," he murmured, causing Keith to stop and look at him as well.

"W-well, I mean, you're always adorable but you kno-"

The Cuban teen was cut off when the feeling of Keith's lips on top of his escalated into his brain. Immediately, he kissed back, cupping his chin to help guide his mouth along Keith's.

When the black-haired boy slowly broke the kiss, he looked directly into Lance's dark blue eyes and chuckled.

"I love you so much, you don't even understand.."

"Oh trust me, I understand," Lance replied and gave a quick wink. Keith gave his boyfriend a cheesy grin and grabbed his arm to guide him towards a hill.

"K-keith? Where are you taking me?"

Keith didn't reply. Instead, he kept on going, until the two of them found themselves on the top of a hill which was facing the whole beach. In their opinion, it was the perfect view.

"I saw this spot from down below and thought it was a nice place to, I dunno..eat?" Keith blushed with a sheepish face.

He wasn't used to planning romantic ideas or romantic things in general, but Lance found it adorable.

"Keith, it's perfect!" Lance gasped with his hands on his face.

His boyfriend smiled at this and grabbed some of the food from their basket, placing it neatly in front of them as they sat down on the sand.

It was early in the morning, and the sun was still in the process of fully rising into the sky. Keith and Lance were practically almost the only people there; but they liked it that way.

"Yes!" Lance shouted as he opened the basket, holding a slice of cake in his hand. "You didn't tell me you had cake?"

"Are you seriously getting excited over a cake, babe?" Keith scoffed jokingly. It was hilarious watching his boyfriend smiling over the smallest of things.

Lance nodded. "Yes! Do you realise how hungry I am?" he exclaimed and stuffed the cake down his mouth.

After a few more minutes of hungrily eating most bits of the cake, Lance looked at Keith and gave him a slight grin. "Hey Keith, want this last bit of cake?"

Keith raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Seriously?"

His partner replied with a quick nod and held the last bit of cake out with his hand, almost dying for him to take a bite. "C'mon! It's just the last bit!"

After a few more seconds Keith shrugged and gave in. He opened his mouth for Lance to put the cake in, only to find him squishing the whole thing across his face.

"Laaaance! You asshole!" Keith gasped and wiped off a few bits of the cake which were smothered across his face.

Lance laid there on the ground laughing frantically, tugging his hands across his stomach.

"Oh, you're in for it this time," Keith muttered under his breath and started to dig through the basket in search for some more cake, soon unwrapping it and shuffling closer to Lance.

Lance backed away on the ground, still giggling uncontrollably. "Noo, babe! I surrender!" he chuckled.

Before Lance could back away any more, Keith had tumbled on top of him, muffling his shrieking as he covered his mouth with his. When Lance's mouth was free he looked up at his boyfriend flustered, and partly confused.

"H-huh!? What are you d-"

"Gotcha," Keith giggled, smothering the cake in Lance's face before he could finish his sentence. He wiped his face and looked up, realising that Keith was literally on top of him again.

Oh god, even looking down at him he's hot.

"You're attractive at any angle, aren't you?" Lance whispered, gawking at him in amazement. Keith rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wow, even after stuffing cake in your face you're still flirting with me?"

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Lance closed his eyes to take in the cool morning breeze which was gently brushing past him. The sky was clearer than ever, making the view of the sunrise even better. A warm fuzzy feeling ignited inside his stomach whenever his eyes met Keith's. Even just one look into his indigo eyes sent him head over heels.

"I'm cold," Keith shivered. "Come closer."

A daze snapped out of Lance when Keith's voice spoke, and without hesitation he quickly scuffled over as close to him as he could.

Yawning, Keith shuffled over as well, resting his head on Lance's shoulder and letting him gently stroke his hair. It was such a sensational feeling; having his fingers roam freely along Keith's head.

Lance continued this process until he could feel Keith start to shudder, considering the fact that not even Lance could keep his own boyfriend warm.

"Baby?" he murmured. "Why didn't you bring your jacket?"

Keith shrugged and kept his eyes half shut. "I dunno," he mumbled.

"Here." With a sigh Lance reached behind him and took off his jacket, then proceeding to gently place it around both him and Keith. His confused boyfriend looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up. I know you're cold."

Keith replied with a tender smile and softly nuzzled Lance's shoulder, sending small goosebumps along his entire body. The black-haired boy shut his eyes and smiled.

"I love this," he whispered. "I love you."

"Mm, I know," Lance answered, playing with Keith's hair as he laid on Lance's chest.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i forgot to mention, i accidentally left this tab open and my mum wanted to use  
> my laptop and read like half of the chapter vbehbviWHFF
> 
> things have been very awkward between me and her ahaaaa
> 
> again, hope you enjoyed! c:


	7. Lost in a Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY FRIENDS
> 
> yes, i know this took a while to come out but hey we got there. Also, i apologise on how  
> short this chapter is compared to my previous ones.
> 
> but any who! i hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> **this shit is spicy btw but you already know that**

"Laaaance! That tickles!"

Keith giggled uncontrollably, grabbing Lance's hair as he sent kisses along Keith's neck. Muffled chuckles came out of the Cuban's mouth whilst he buried his lips into the crook of Keith's shoulder.

"You like that, mullet?" he giggled, lifting up his head and smiling.

"A lot."

By this time the sun had only just fully risen into the sky, luminously displayed across the bright blue sky which towered over the beach that Keith and Lance were laying on. It was somehow so relaxing; just laying with your lover with your fingers intertwined as you lay on the beach with them, gazing at the clouds and whispering secrets into each others ears. The sound of Keith's phone alerted his ears, immediately getting up and taking a look.

 

————

**Messages:**

_Hunk: Pidge?_

_Hunk: Do you have the spare task sheet for our english poem?_

_Pidge: oh yeah sure_

_(Open picture file sent by Pidge Gunderson)_

_Hunk: thanks, gotta finish it since it's due in like.. 2 days?_

_Keith: wait what_

_Keith: oh god_

_Pidge: let me guess_

_Pidge: you haven't even started?_

_Keith: whatever, that assignment can suck my ass._

————

Without Keith realising, Lance was watching him from over his shoulder, startling the black-haired teen when he felt Lance's breath on his neck. "Ugh, just look at this," Keith grunted, giving his phone for Lance to read.

Lance felt his whole body start to freeze, an alarm going off inside his head. "What!? No way, no way, no way.."

Startled, Keith watched his boyfriend freak out, however not as startled as Lance was. Out of all people, Keith would've guessed that Lance was the last person to give a shit about the assignment. Seems as he was the first.

"I know I seem like a reckless dude, babe, but I actually really care about school work."

The shape of Keith's mouth slowly formed into a letter "O" as he glared at Lance. "R-really? You're being serious?"

Lance nodded, still baffled. "Yes, I'm serious! This was all my fault," he muttered.

"Hey, we'll get through it," Keith smiled, hugging Lance from behind. "Besides," he spoke, "the poem is going to be about love after all." A chuckle emerged from Lance as he grasped his boyfriend's hand.

"Heh, that should make it easier. I already know all about it when I'm with you."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Both boys came to an end to their date, and after thirty minutes of driving and kisses, they had arrived at Lance's place. While walking over to the house, Lance put his arm around Keith through a mid-way stretch, smirking as he glanced at him.

"Hey babe, are you a magician?" Lance spoke, shooting his signature cocky grin. Due to the expression Lance was making, Keith automatically felt his eyes widen, grunting as he realised what Lance was trying to say.

"Oh god, don't tell me-"

"Because when I look at you, everyone disappears."

A groan escaped from Keith, face palming as Lance giggled recklessly in the background. "Oh, oh! Here's another good one," he exclaimed, smirking again. Another frown displayed along Keith's face.

"Don't you even-"

The Cuban cleared his throat and shot a look back at Keith. "Hey Keith, are you a light switch?" he asked. Keith went back to his face palm, bracing himself for what Lance would say next.

"Because you really turn me on."

"Oh my god," Keith wheezed, muffled laughs due to his face being buried in his hands. Lance gave Keith a quick glance, a wink quickly schemed onto Lance's face as soon as Keith looked up at him.

"You're crazy," Keith chuckled.

"Not as crazy in love as I am with you, baby."

"Pfft," Keith laughed, playfully nudging his elbow into Lance as they entered the living room. He felt his heart flutter like usual as he felt Lance press his soft and tender lips against Keith's. A crimson blush spread across both the boys' faces as they parted.

"Ya did it again, lover-boy."

"What was that?"

"Lover-boy. Can I call you that?"

Lance thought the situation through, saying "hmm" repeatedly until he smiled and looked over at Keith. "The salty mullet and the lover-boy," he giggled.

"We're a pretty good pair."

A smirk loomed across Keith's face as he decided to push Lance onto the nearest couch in the living room, jumping onto his boyfriend and devouring him as he laid there in surprise.

"Kei- oh! I see how this is," Lance giggled between tender kisses.

"Just shut up and kiss me, McClain."

Quiet groans slithered out of Lance as Keith's lips travelled up and down his neck, even sucking on his skin for a few seconds. Lance's soft moans gradually became louder when he felt Keith's lips travel further down his neck, onto his collar bone, and down his chest.

A grin was plastered along his face as he watched Keith rip off his jacket and shirt, continuing to kiss his bare, tan skin that was soaking in heat. It was something about the way Keith would swivel his hips, or how he would flick his dark hair out of his eyes.

Well, whatever it was; it always took over Lance, leaving him helpless.

"Heh, someone is impatient," he chuckled between heavy breathing. Lance ran a few fingers through his boyfriend's black hair, yet grasping it tightly when he felt Keith bite into his skin. Lance went back to his defenceless groans as soon as Keith's teeth dug into his collarbone.

"Mmh, K-Kei..."

"Baby?" Keith's head immediately popped up from his boyfriend's chest in worry. "I-I'm not hurting you or anything, right?"

Lance loosened his tight grip on Keith's hair and shot him a smile. "No, k-keep going," he insisted and arched his back, providing Keith more room and skin to kiss. His mouth continued to run up and down Lance's bare chest, with Keith's delicate gasps tickling against his skin.

"A-ah.."

The black-haired boy's tongue proceeded to run down Lance's chest and meet his stomach, continuing by tenderly placing loving kisses on it's surface. "Heh, Keeeeith," Lance chuckled as he looked down at his stomach.

"Hah, t-that tickles-... Oh my god."

Keith noticed the concern in his boyfriend's voice and paused his kisses. "Lance? What's up?" he spoke, lifting up his head to view the Cuban teen. Lance looked back gingerly and exhaled sharply.

"It's the dumb-ass poem," he replied. "I don't feel like doing it, Keith, but.. We have to."

Dejectedly, Keith nodded, slowly getting up from the soft surface of the couch. "Alright, but we should probably get a shirt on you first," he giggled as he looked at Lance from below. Lance raised an eyebrow as he eyed his bare chest.

"Well yeah, I gue- _Keith!"_

Lance's jaw hit the floor as he found a countless amount of purple hickeys covering his entire neck. Mouth wide open, he shot a long glare at Keith, scoffing. Only a smirk and some obnoxious laughter emerged from Keith's mouth as he joyously watched his upset boyfriend.

"Aww, don't be mad!" Keith snickered. "There's only, uh.. One, two, three.. Four of them?"

His boyfriend grunted miserably, hesitantly touching the gloomy hickeys. "Just great, Keith!" he pouted and crossed his arms. "How the hell do you think I'm gonna hide these?" Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll search up some tutorial or whatever on the internet later on, so relax," he assured and rested a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Besides," he smirked, "at least it felt good?"

"True, true," Lance replied. "Y'know Keith, I hardly ever see you when you're confident and egotistical like this." He paused for a few seconds and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "And you know what?"

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Keith's nose.

 

"It's adorable."

 

Keith smirked and traced the hickeys which were aligned across his boyfriend's neck. He gave his neck one last soft yet quick kiss, and stared back into Lance's dark blue eyes. "Sooo, you don't hate me anymore?

Lance giggled.

"No, no I don't."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Sunlight seeped through the blinds of Lance's bedroom and onto the desk that both the lovers were working on. Like usual, none of the two even wanted to pick up their pen. They craved just a touch of one another's lips, but were both way too reluctant to do so.

"This is the most boring shit I've ever done," Keith grumbled into the palm of his hand. Lance answered with a loud grunt, resting his head on the desk.

"No, we can do this! Just... Think."

Keith raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, what reminds you of love?" he asked, playing with the pen in his hand. Lance immediately scoffed at the question and laughed.

 

"Really, mullet?" he spoke.

 

"You're what reminds me of love."

 

Glaring, Keith sighed sharply, not being able to help the giggle that was growing onto him. "You're so corny," he chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand. This was typical of him. However, Lance didn't stop his so-called flirt there.

"And you remind me of bittersweet kisses on a rainy day, with our hands interlacing..."

Keith put an end to his giggle fest, suddenly caught off guard by how deep Lance's eyes would stare into his. He grabbed a hold of the Cuban's hand and caressed it gently. It wasn't long until Keith also decided to join in on 'sharing ideas.'

 

"Sitting by the fire on a winters night, resting my head on your shoulder," he whispered.

 

"Wrapping a warm blanket around you as I start to feel you shiver," Lance whispered back.

 

"Both our hearts racing as I kiss your head."

 

"And once you're fast asleep, I'll tuck you into bed."

 

A loud gasp grew onto both of them, covering their mouths in utter shock. None of the two were sure if they should had been scared or laughing. "Did that actually just happen?" Lance quivered, covering his mouth.

Without replying, Keith raced for a piece of paper and jotted down all the ideas that he and Lance had shared, still leaving Lance scratching his head.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Lance craned his neck over Keith's shoulder and watched as his boyfriend wrote a few sentences at the speed of light. They had appeared to be the same lines from earlier. "Ohh, I see what you're doing!" Lance exclaimed as he read over the sheet of paper.

"Well yeah, lover-boy, we literally just wrote a poem without even meaning to!" Lance lifted up his chin and smiled boastfully. "Told ya we were meant to be."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Both the boys had spent the entire morning alone at Lance's home all day, editing and rehearsing their script. Keith stood behind a desk in the bedroom, rereading anxiously. The many faces of his unknown classmates snickering at him appeared in his mind, letting him break into a nervous sweat. That was, until he felt someone put their arms around his waist from behind.

It was Lance, of course.

"Keith, you seem nervous," Lance mumbled into Keith's neck. He was still hugging him from behind and resting his head on Keith's shoulder, moving his arms up to Keith's chest so he could feel his heartbeat.

"Mmh, no shit."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, trust me," Lance smiled. He tightened his embrace around his black-haired lover and nuzzled his neck. "Just remember that I'll be up there performing with you, babe. If you ever feel nervous up there, just look into my eyes, okay?"

"Always look into my eyes," Lance assured once more.

Keith turned around to face Lance, no longer having Lance hugging from behind, but now having their lips inches from touching. "I'm looking now," he murmured.

He closed his eyes in sensation whilst Lance trailed his fingers down Keith's face, slowly moving closer. Once again, their tension was on their lips, and Keith could almost taste Lance's breath on them. And once he finally could taste them, all the snickering faces of his class members were gone and replaced by Lance's soft kisses.

The kiss had surprisingly lasted a lot longer than both of them had expected, but it was one of the most comforting kisses both of them had ever experienced in a while. During the middle of the smooch, Keith had put both his arms around Lance's shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Wow," Lance chuckled when his mouth was finally free. The Cuban teen found himself startled when Keith hadn't replied but instead only hugged him tighter. It was so tight, he could feel his heartbeat racing severely.

"I know you might think this means nothing, but I really do mean this, Lance," Keith spoke in a raspy voice. "I love you so much."

"I know, and that means so much to me baby," Lance simpered. "I love you too." He gently stroked a few fingers through Keith's silky hair, using his spare hand to intertwine with Keith's. They were both silently chuckling to each other, embracing the moment, enjoying each bit of each others company.

After breaking the cuddle, Keith leaned in and planted a kiss on Lance's nose, surprisingly making their smiles even bigger than before. "I really am the luckiest guy in the world," Lance laughed, staring fondly. Keith stared fondly back.

"What a coincidence, so am I."

The words of Keith made the two crack up - Lance the most. Well, honestly, the main reason Keith even stopped laughing was just to watch Lance do it, falling only deeper in love by how adorable he would look just by simply smiling.

"You know, you're right," Keith declared. "My anxiety suddenly disappears once I look into your eyes. It's funny."

Surprised, Lance turned away, informed by the fact that his face was flushing a crimson red. It didn't matter how many years of dating it would take, Lance would always be trying to hide his blush that Keith would always cause. "Heh, w-what?"

"You heard me, McClain," Keith replied and smiled.

He grabbed both of Lance's hands and brought him towards the bed, soon laying down on his back and patting the spot next to him for Lance to also lay down on. "Can I.. Can I cuddle you?" Lance stammered. Keith turned over on his back and spread open his arms.

"Be my guest."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Lance awoke to the sleepy snores of Keith who was clinging onto Lance's arm. It was hard for him not to swoon at how adorable he looked, especially with his hair covering half his face. But god, was he sleepy.

The Cuban teen glanced over at the sheet of paper that wasn't too far away from him. He attempted reaching for it and happily succeeded, reading over it for the hundredth time. It made him smile as he thought about how well him and Keith worked as a team, especially in this situation.

He looked at Keith.

Then the poem.

Then Keith.

Then back at the poem.

"Damn, how much more lucky could I possibly get?" Lance whispered, smiling to himself.

Lance promised himself that he would be the shoulder that Keith could cry on whenever he was feeling hurt or down, and that he would cuddle him whenever he needed one. No matter what got in the way, he would never let go of him.

Not even for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really makes my day when i receive a nice comment, so if you enjoyed tell me what you thought!  
> if not, thanks for reading ;)


	8. We're Dating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance are shit at hiding hickeys, lance comes out, and the boys go for an evening swim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took exactly a month to come out and i apologise!!  
> it's also like,, 1:05 am holy crAP
> 
> buuut enjoy <33

The door of the McClain household slowly swung open, revealing Josefa standing behind it. Her eyebrows raised at how silent the whole house was; her eyebrows raised even more when she heard small giggles coming from what seemed like upstairs. "Lance? Is that you?"

Placing her bags on the sofa next to her, a red and yellow jacket caught her attention. She picked it up in confusion, examining the piece of clothing. It soon hit her head that this jacket was more familiar than she thought - it was Keith's.

An alert went off in Lance's mind once the sound of his mother's voice entered the house. He looked at Keith who didn't seem to fully understand what was going on.

"My mom is home!" Lance spoke anxiously.

"So? What's so bad about that?"

Lance immediately pointed at his neck which was covered in hickeys. A gasp emerged from the raven-haired teen and he immediately shot up from the bed, racing to Lance's closet and searching for clothes.

"Do you have any, I dunno.. turtlenecks or whatever?" Keith asked.

"Maybe?"

Both the boys hurriedly rummaged through the wardrobe, taking out each and every bit of clothing they could find and pondering if it would cloak Lance's hickeys. At the corner of Keith's eye, a large dark-blue turtleneck caught his attention, and he lifted it up for Lance to examine. "This?"

His Cuban boyfriend scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow. "Err, I dunno, it doesn't really bring out my eyes. Don't you think?"

"Babe. It's literally the exact same color as your eyes."

"I know, I know, but still..."

The footsteps that belonged to Josefa were gradually getting louder and louder, both the boys shooting a scared look at each other. "Just put it on," Keith grunted as he ripped off Lance's long-sleeved shirt and replaced it with the large blue turtleneck.

He giggled at how messy Lance's hair was after Keith had chucked the piece of clothing onto him, leaving him adorably flustered. "You look cute," Keith smiled, leaving a quick kiss on Lance's cheek. A tiny blush fell onto his face, along with a small chuckle. Lance was looking a whole new level of dorky in front of his boyfriend.

"You think so?" Lance laughed.

Keith nodded and leaned in, slowly taking up the space between him and Lance. "Mhm, you always do-"

"Boys?"

Immediately, Keith felt himself jump backwards due to his shock, putting his arms behind his back and smiling nervously at Josefa. Both of the boys' lips were practically seconds away from touching, but it was a relief that Josefa came in before that had happened.

"Hah, Lance?" Josefa chuckled, "what are you wearing?"

Lance crossed his arms and took a few steps away from his mother and boyfriend. "W-what about it?" he scoffed, turning away. The woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously and turned to Keith for help, but the only thing he could do was shrug and look away.

"Are you boys hiding anything?" Josefa interrogated as she eyed the seventeen-year-olds in front of her. Both of them quickly shook their heads.

"No!" they exclaimed quickly at the exact same time. Keith shot Lance a glare, a sign that they were making it even more obvious that they had done something they didn't want anyone to know about.

The woman slowly backed out of the room and turned away. "If you say so," she muttered and headed over to the kitchen. Once she was completely out of sight, the two teens exhaled in relief.

"Well that was close," Lance sighed, "what would she think if she walked in on us kissing?"

Keith leaned against the wall of the room and crossed his arms. "Lance, honestly, I think it's best you tell her we're dating. I mean, I've already told Shiro," he spoke. "It's your turn now."

Densely, Lance sighed in defeat but moved closer towards Keith and held his hand tightly in his own. "Okay," he spoke, "but I need you to come with me."

Keith's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You didn't think I was gonna come with you?" Lance shrugged and looked away. "I wasn't sure," he answered.

"Of course I'll be there," Keith smiled fondly and led his boyfriend out the door, still holding his hand.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Josefa stood quietly behind the kitchen counter, stacking cans and containers above each other on the shelves in front of her. It had seemed the woman was preparing for dinner, and it was odd that she hadn't asked Lance to come down and help her.

Then again, it was probably because she didn't want to disturb his and Keith's late afternoon time together.

"Ugh, how did _you_ do it so easily?" Lance groaned as he stood behind the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. "I don't even know how to tell her!"

Keith squeezed the palm of Lance's hand in his own in order to catch his attention. "Just tell her," Keith had repeated for the seventh time that evening. The black-haired teen finished off his sentence with a slight smirk, resulting in Lance smirking back.

"Mom?"

The woman turned around in sight for her son, who stood there clasping onto Keith's hand tightly. "Lance?" she questioned, "what's the matter?"

A huge, tight knot inside Lance's stomach grew bigger each second, and silence fell upon all three of them in the room. The Cuban teen looked to his right and stared worriedly at Keith, but he nodded encouragingly, urging Lance to continue.

"Okay," he breathed.

"I'm bi. And I'm dating Keith. There."

Not only was Josefa's mouth left hanging wide open, but Keith's mouth was as well. Lance had never told him that he was bi, but then again, Keith never really asked as well. Lance quickly glanced at both of them in confusion, but also in fear that his mother wouldn't accept it at all.

"Aww, Lancito," Josefa cooed and walked over to Lance, hugging him tightly in her embrace, "I'm so happy for you."

In the middle of Josefa's tight clasp onto Lance, he looked over at Keith who was smiling at him, and giving him a soft thumbs up. "I'm so glad I could get that off my chest," Lance sighed, letting go of his mother.

"And I'm so glad you could as well," Josefa replied, dragging a thumb down Lance's face and smiling gently. She turned away from Lance and faced Keith, who stood there awkwardly with a crooked smile.

"You're so lucky to have a boy like this, Lance," the woman said and smiled as she watched Keith chuckle.

"Oh, trust me," Lance smirked to himself as he instantly shuffled over to Keith and leaned his elbow against Keith's shoulder, "I know I am."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

"I'm so happy!" Lance squealed as he rolled over on the bed, "she accepts us, Keith!"

A large smile came into shape on Keith's face as he clung onto Lance's arm, scrolling exultantly through his phone. He softly nuzzled his face against Lance's shoulder whilst they laid there indulgently. "I'm happy for you, babe."

Feelings of curiosity crossed Lance's mind and he tilted his head towards Keith's view. "What'cha doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm searching for a way I can get rid of your stupid hickeys," Keith replied, "because, well.. I'm your boyfriend after all."

Lance tilted back his head on the pillow him and Keith were sharing and relaxed the smile plastered across his face. "You don't gotta," he babbled. "I mean, it'd help and stuff, but.."

"That's why I'm doing it."

_Bling._

"Hm?" The black-haired teen tapped the screen to view a message that had only just been sent by Pidge, who seemed to be replying to Hunk in their group chat. He chuckled slightly to himself after examining the quick message.

\----

**Messages:**

_Hunk: keith, i was also wondering.._

_Hunk: have you and lance been hanging out much?_

_Pidge: i bet you're making out with him right now, aren't you keith?_

_Keith: oh, i kept forgetting to tell you guys but.._

_Keith: me and lance are actually dating now._

_Hunk: WHAT_

_Pidge: yeah lol you wish_

_Keith: i'll prove it to your dumb ass right now_

\----

At the speed of light, Keith quickly shifted from his messages to his camera roll, putting the phone in front of him and Lance as he laid next to him with a confused expression. "Uh, Keith?" Lance questioned.

"Oh! You wanna take a pic! Okay, that's coo- Mmh!"

Lance immediately took notice of Keith pushing his lips against Lance's own for a kiss, his face scrunched up in embarrassment. Before he could fully process what was happening to him, a bright flash appeared for a split second, emerging from Keith's phone as he took the picture.

"Hah, thanks," Keith snickered, swiping through his camera roll.

Still startled, Lance slowly let his eyes drift over to Keith's screen in disarray. "Y'know babe, if you wanted me to take a picture of us, you.. could have just asked."

Instead of replying, the raven-haired teen was hastily scrolling through his gadget, typing away like his life depended on it. Lance stood quiet for a moment as he craned his neck in curiosity. "Who are you texting?"

"Um.." Keith's voice slightly trailed off, yet he continued to keep typing. "Just Pidge and Hunk."

As the Cuban teen shifted his head a slight bit furtherer to get a more suitable view of the screen, his eyes widened in surprise and he snatched the phone out of Keith's hand. "You're gonna send them a picture of us kissing!? Nuh-uh, no way!"

"It's only them!" Keith answered, "besides, I already sent it."

_Bling._

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my g-"

"Hey, gimme that," Keith spoke swiftly, taking back his phone and reading over the recent messages from his two friends.

\----

**Messages:**

_Keith: (View picture file)_

_Pidge: HOLY SHIT_

_Pidge: KEITHHHHHH_

_Hunk: awwwe dude congrats omg!!!_

_Pidge: YOU'VE BEEN LEARNING PHOTOSHOP HAVEN'T YOU_

_Hunk: pidge, that looks pretty real to me_

_Pidge: ARRRJGHBFJHBHJ_

_Keith: believe me now?_

_Pidge: CAN ME AND HUNK GO TO YOUR PLACE TMRW AND CAN YOU MAKE SURE LANCE IS THERE AS WELL?_

_Keith: i guess? i'll send my address later today_

_Hunk: yesss, sounds good!!_

_Pidge: OH MY GOD._

\----

"Wait, they wanna see us tomorrow?" Lance spoke as he stared at the screen, "as in Sunday?"

Keith nodded and placed his head back on the pillow with Lance doing the same. "Mhm, they seem really excited," he spoke as they stared at the ceiling above. Lance chuckled faintly and closed his eyes.

"Yup, super excited."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

It had been a couple of minutes later and Lance had seemed to wander off somewhere. Keith rested his palm against his face on the desk, reading through part of the script. "Where is that dork?" he sighed, tapping his finger against the hard wood of the desk.

Gradually, the sound of the door swinging open caught his attention, and once Keith had turned around a shirtless Lance in blue swimming trunks was right in front of him, his hickeys completely visible. Keith gaped at his body from head to toe, trying his hardest not to turn red.

"U-um, Lance?"

"I know what you're thinking!" Lance claimed loudly, "but, uh.. do you wanna go for a swim with me? Just the two of us?"

A smirk slowly loomed across Keith's face as the words escaped from Lance's mouth. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Keith quickly got up from his seat and chuckled as he reached for the spare swimming trunks in Lance's hand, shooting a smile when their fingers' had accidentally touched.

"I'll be waiting for you at the back in the pool," Lance winked and shuffled out the door, closing it in the process.

Keith couldn't help but smile to himself as he did.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Sunlight beamed over Lance as he laid on the beach chair quietly. He tried to get himself into a comfortable position, one that would possibly impress Keith in a way. Which, he always tried to do, by the way.

Light footsteps caught the attention of Lance's left ear and his head quickly shot around to view Keith who was also shirtless in red swimming trunks, looking down with a sheepish grin.

Lance could swear his heart had skipped a beat, because holy shit, he didn't think it was even possible to make Keith any hotter? The more you know, he guessed.

"Whoa," Lance smirked recklessly, eyeing his boyfriend up and down.

"Hey," Keith spoke and gradually became closer by each small step, "what're you looking at, lover-boy?"

"The most beautiful person in the world," Lance replied, extremely proud of himself when he realised his pickup lines were actually a lot more handy than he thought.

"Are you sure?" Keith answered, "I thought I was looking at him."

"E-excuse me!? I'm supposed to be the flirt here, not you!"

"Says the one who's blushing," Keith mocked and pointed at Lance's crimson cheeks. "Look at you!"

"Shut up, mullet!"

Chuckling, Keith reached for Lance's hand and held it in his, guiding him towards the pool. Lance noticed the slight mischievousness in Keith's eyes, raising an eyebrow as he glared.

"Keith? What is going on with yo- _argh!"_

Keith pushed against Lance's chest with his arms and made him fall into the water, watching as Lance's body gradually tipped over the edge of the pool. As Lance swam back up to the surface, the first thing he could hear was Keith's uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game now, huh!?" Lance shouted. It was hard trying to act all serious when the most adorable smile in existence was right above you.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Keith grinned.

Lance watched in amazement as Keith dived into the water next to him, waiting for him to rise up to the surface so he could see his face again. But God, when Lance saw Keith's face again he wasn't expecting this at all.

His pitch-black hair didn't poof out like it usually did with his bangs covering most of his face; they were completely out of the way, slicked back, exposing Keith's bright indigo eyes that were practically galaxies in Lance's book. Trickles of water gradually followed its way down Keith's neck, his collarbone, and ending at his chest which was overlaid by the water.

"Okay, you're hot," Lance blurted without thinking.

"Really?" Keith sighed, rolling his eyes. "And here I thought you were gonna drown me or something."

"Okay, okay!" Lance grinned and slapped the water with his hand, sending it towards Keith's direction and laughing as it splashed him in the face.

"Hah! Look at you now- _Keith!"_

"Afraid of water?" Keith smirked, continuing to fling water in Lance's face.

Lance obviously didn't reply to a question like that. Instead, he held Keith's hand in his own, preparing to dive under with him. "Ready?" the dark-brunette spoke.

Raising an eyebrow, Keith nodded, yet not entirely sure what Lance was preparing for. However, once Lance took a deep breath in, Keith came to the conclusion that they were about to dive underwater. Together.

They both dipped their heads' underneath at the same time, swimming near the very bottom of the pool at a very slow but calming pace. A small grin flourished onto Lance's face as he watched Keith as they swam. Their hands' were still interlacing, and Lance couldn't help but tighten the notably soft grip he had on Keith's hand.

The two of them let out a decently large gasp once they reached the top for air.

"Heh, that wasn't too bad," Lance flamboyantly spoke, letting go of Keith's hand. Keith looked over at him with one of his flirtatious eyebrow raises and smirked.

"Yeah?" he chuckled silently, running a hand through his black bangs and pulled them all the way back so his forehead was fully exposed. Lance was too caught up in his own words that he wasn't even able to reply. Preferably, he just stood there slightly floating in the water, laying his eyes on Keith with a crimson face.

"Seriously, what's up with you today?" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Hey! If a super hot person was right in front of you, you'd be doing the same!"

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion and slightly tilted his head to the right. "But.. there _is_ a super hot person in front me?"

The Cuban immediately covered his blushing face with his hands and groaned into it in embarrassment. _"Keith!"_ he shouted furiously, "you gotta be kidding me right now!" All Keith could really do was snicker.

"What? Did you wanna kiss me or something?"

Lance's face slowly raised from above his fingers. "What does it look like, mullet?

 _"O-oh.."_ Keith gawked at the flustered seventeen-year-old in front of him and searched for the correct words to use. "Well, in that case.."

Keith reached for the soft hands which were covering Lance's eyes and shifted them out of the way, then he leaned in and waited for Lance to do the same. Obviously he did, and both of their eyelids fluttered shut once the tender press of each others lips came into contact. Lance felt a smile crawl onto his face during the middle of the kiss, but he didn't dare let go.

As Lance's fingers' drifted up Keith's soft mullet and twisted through his hair, Keith's were sliding down Lance's wet chest, until Lance finally decided to pull back.

"Your kisses somehow never fail to make me feel better," he whispered once his mouth was free. Keith hummed lightly and placed a kiss on Lance's forehead.

"Good," Keith answered, smiling.

A small silence passed, until Keith finally found himself able to make another comment again. "Hey, Lance?" he spoke.

"Mm?"

"How did you realise you were bisexual?"

Lance's eyebrows raised at the off-topic question, but he went with it anyway. "Oh, well.. I always knew I had a thing for girls," he spoke. "I've had crushes on them my whole life. But then there were some cute guys I knew, and all of a sudden, I was confused."

Keith nodded at each and every thing that came out of Lance's mouth.

"Until you came, Keith. Everything was suddenly so clear. It was clear that I was bisexual," he smiled. "You made me realize I liked boys, and I was no longer confused."

Clutching his chest, Keith gazed fondly at Lance, not even trying to control the fond smile that was currently creeping along his face. "I love you," he mumbled, hugging onto Lance tighter than ever. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's bare back and giggled.

"I love you too."

As Keith's fingers trailed down Lance's body, Keith's eyes did as well, and his eyes widened to the sight of large purple hickeys surrounding his neck. He was so startled that he hadn't said anything about them earlier.

"Oh shit," Keith murmured and let his finger trace the gloomy love bites. "We somehow completely forgot about these? C'mon," he advised while swimming away, "we should get out before your mom notices them."

"Aww, but whyyy," Lance whined and tugged onto Keith's arm. "Can't we stay at least a little longer, babe? My mom is obviously too busy to even bother coming out of the house!"

Keith stared for a while but soon answered with a very long, croaky sigh and swam back down towards his clingy boyfriend. "Okay, fine," he smiled softly and rested his head on Lance's bare shoulder. "If you say so."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

It was a brand new refreshing morning; _Sunday._

Keith still somehow managed to survive a night at Lance's place because Lance kept on supplying Keith a truckload of outfits for him to wear, so he wouldn't have to worry about packing anything. Lance's mom was quite startled at first, but she got used to it.. eventually.

Pidge and Hunk were supposed to visit Keith and Lance later on throughout the day at Shiro's place, but honestly, when Keith first opened his eyes that morning, the only thing that escaped him was an incredibly loud groan.

"Eh? Keith? What's with the loud sounds, you idiot?" Lance yawned and scratched his eyes.

"I feel so dead right now," Keith muttered quietly. He slowly but eventually sat up on the bed, stretching out his arms unwillingly with a tired expression. He rubbed his eyes one last time and took a glance at Lance.

"Get up, you adorable loser."

"Okay, okay, besides," Lance gaped, "we gotta meet up with Pidge and Hunk today!"

"Mhm," Keith sighed. "They're a lot to handle, so we should probably get ready now. The sooner the better." Lance chuckled at that and finally got himself out of bed.

"Ah, you're such a pessimist, baby."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀─────────────────────────────

 

Walking up to the front door, Keith gave Lance an impatient expression. "Just get outta the car already, Lance," he sighed sternly. "Okay, I'm here!" Lance cheered with their poems in his hands.

Once he was finally by Keith's side, he gave the tall door in front of them a quick few knocks, and soon enough Shiro was right in front of them with an inviting smile. "Hey, you two!" he grinned pleasantly and shuffled over to the side so the teens could walk through.

"Hey, Shiro," both Lance and Keith answered at similar times.

"Uh, there's something I gotta tell you," Keith stammered, hesitantly walking up closer to Shiro. The man quickly raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"A few friends from school named Pidge and Hunk are coming over in a few minutes. I should have asked earlier, but.. you don't mind, right?"

Shiro shrugged and shook his head.

"As long as they aren't incredibly irritating, then it's fine by me!"

Lance answered with a loud chuckle, but Keith bit his lip and looked away. "Right, okay then.." He felt someone put a long arm around him and looked up to see Lance and his usual supporting smile.

"Stop worrying so much, Keithy, it'll be fine."

"Worrying? I-I'm not worrying!" Keith snapped and pouted while he crossed his arms.

Interrupting the two's conversation, a loud knock on the door arrived. Everyones heads' in the room turned around to meet the door, and Lance soon opened it to reveal an excited Pidge and a friendly Hunk.

"Lance!" Hunk exclaimed, giving a warm smile.

"Hunk, buddy! We haven't really spoke in a while!"

As the other three babbled on about how they hadn't spoken in ages, Keith shuffled over to Shiro and looked up at him worryingly. "It's gonna be hard if you don't want them to be irritating," he spoke, his eyebrows arched anxiously.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro laughed and nudged his younger brother. "I wasn't being serious. Be as loud as you can."

"R-really?"

"Mhm!"

Keith exhaled sharply and walked towards the door. _"Thank god!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave some kudos if you enjoyed :))
> 
> if not, thanks for reading anyways!


	9. Reminder! (deleting soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry!

honestly, i don't know how to express how sorry i am right now.

this fic hasn't been updated in 4 months!! four!!

i've just been so caught up doing other things and focusing on school work (that's been stressing the living shit out of me, might i say) and it's so hard writing in the situation i'm currently in.

i'll definitely update soon, when i feel like it. i'm not dead! hooray! :,,,) please have your patience with me as i continue marching my way through this hell hole we call life, exams are almost over so that's something to look forward to.

and season 6 of voltron!

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback in the comments :)
> 
> I hope it's not too bad hah, but nice comments always make  
> my day ;p
> 
> thanks for reading, I'll be updating further chapters !!
> 
> (ALSO, Shiro is not Keith's actual brother, you'll find out more on his backstory throughout the story).


End file.
